The Alternative Saga
by TheLockness
Summary: She was never given a purpose in life; she was hidden away, a captive in the hands of the world's most sinister wizard. But what is His plan when he unexpectedly sends her to Hogwarts? HarryxOC R
1. Prologue

A stream of water trickled down the musty stone wall. It seeped in between the cracks and ridges, flowing over the rigid bumps, and collecting into a murky puddle on the granite floor. The sound of the drip was now burned into my mind and it became cohesive with my thoughts. I had been watching this trail for hour's on end.

This was my life; watching the trivial parts of the world that others would be quick to disregard. I have witnessed every minor detail and every miniscule action ever performed. I do not venture outside; I have never even been allowed to gaze at it for more than a few seconds. It was all barricaded from me and I have been sheltered from the day I was born.

It is not a life I chose or one that I have any say in. Decisions are made for me and any act of rebellion is rapidly suppressed in the most violent manner. I am given things to do, told when to do them, and told when to stop. The time in between is wasted away, staring at the tactless walls that surround me.

I have never had a friend or at least a real one anyway. I have but one family member, one of which I have grown to detest and loathe as each day passes. Love is filled with vengeance; happiness filled with malice. Even now, as I sit on this rickety bed in this damp, barren room, the thought of Him has caused me to dig my fingernails into the mattress. My eyes burn and a nauseating feeling churns my stomach relentlessly.

My head is bent downward as I stare at the ripples in the pool of pullulated water. My body is numb and pale from the lack of sunlight. My raven hair, not having been cut in months, sweeps down my back; my bangs shield my eyes as they have surpassed them. Physically, I look dead and time has only made me feel similar inside. I was not even sure why I had been kept alive; it seemed as if I was more of a burden and nuisance.

The heavy oak door was shoved open, but it did not stir me.

"Miss," Wormtail seethed, "My Lord is expecting you."

I did not respond but simply raised myself from the bed. My legs and arms ached from my movement as they were so accustomed to the sedentary lifestyle. I reached over, grasped the flowing cloak hanging loosely on a hook on the wall, and put it on. I raised the hood and the cloth rubbed against my cheeks.

I followed Wormtail, a pathetic excuse for a man, down the deserted hallway and ignored the gaze of the mysterious portraits clinging to the wall. My feet scuffled against the carpet and I squinted from the light hanging from the ceiling.

We reached the last door at the end of the large hallway and after a moment's hesitation, Wormtail turned the brass knob and pushed the wooden door forward. He held it open as I stepped inside and closed it shut when fully in.

The large rectangle table in the center of the room was accompanied by plush leather seats, all of which were taken except for one to the left of Him. No one turned at my presence and I shuffled over to the empty seat. I sat down obediently and waited to be spoken to, my hands wringing together and my eyes vacant.

"Now that we are all present," He said, his voice deceivingly smooth, "I will discuss my plans." Every head near the table leaned in to capture every single word that escaped his white lips.

"But first, what is the news of Hogwarts Severus?" He asked.

The man to his left, whose black, silky hair clung to his neck and a timid expression on his face, said, "Dumbledore has placed several Aurors around the school. He himself has even placed security spells all around the castle to ensure maximum safety."

Lord Voldemort tapped his hands together nonchalantly as his eyes blinked in thought. "As expected," he said, more to himself than the others seated around him

"However," Yaxily, a man seated further down the table, said, "We do have Draco and Severus inside the school."

"I know that," Lord Voldemort spitted out angrily but quickly regained his composure. "Yaxily, do you think I have not realized this?"

Yaxily's forehead began to form sweat beads from his unintentional mistake. "N-No my Lord!" he cried. "Forgive my foolishness."

Voldemort ignored his plea and continued, "I believe one more at Hogwarts will certainly be beneficial. Draco will be busy performing his duty, leaving a vacancy. But alas, having one of us at Hogwarts seems almost impossible." His head tilted down towards me, his mouth curving into a sinister smile. "_Almost_."

As every person followed the red eyes of their master, his plan slowly became evident to all. They began chatting wildly to one another and a loud upheaval ensued.

"My Lord!" Yaxily shouted over the commotion. "But Dumbledore will surely deny her entrance, especially in these times. A wicked man he is, but not a fool."

"It's a grand idea," Bellatrix Lestrange countered, coming to the aid of the Dark Lord.

"Silence," Voldemort commanded and the talking stopped. "Dumbledore may not be a fool but he is surely not a man to turn away a student." The uneasy eyes of his followers shifted from side to side. "I have made my decision." He lightly turned his hand to his right. "Severus will watch over Rylee while she is there. Draco shall help her if there is ever a need to."

The boy around my age whom I believed to be Draco was almost shivering. His hands were clammy, his blonde hair not combed, his eyes sunken. His gaze wafted over to me.

"What will she do at Hogwarts my Lord?" Severus asked.

Voldemort merely began to smile wickedly again. "That is for time to tell."


	2. Chapter 1

I did not understand what foul game He was throwing me into this time. I could not comprehend why I was being sent to Hogwarts; that was something normal young witches and wizards had the privilege of doing and my life had never been close to normalcy.

And to add to my confusion I was told almost nothing. All I knew was discussed at the meeting and was never brought up again. I did not know about my transportation, my classes, and I was not told that I had to perform a certain duty; I was told as little information as possible despite my growing curiosity. But I knew what seemed as a miracle was bound to be nothing more than a hoax.

Days had gone by and I had spent them all as a prisoner in my room. Food was shoved in a panel under my door and sleepless nights were a reoccurring event. I was beginning to think it was another sick joke; another attempt to wear down my emotional and mental condition.

But one early morning the oak door burst open and an unattractive Wormtail ushered me out into the hallway. My heartbeat accelerated rapidly with every step we took and as anticipation built up. We entered an undecorated room with nothing but an ashy fireplace towards the end. Wormtail pushed me inside the fireplace, wiggled his fingers goodbye, and slammed the Floo powder near my feet.

I was being warped, twisted, and turned. My body felt like putty as it stretched and my hair flailed with the surge. But it was over soon and when my eyes shot open, I was no longer in the same forgotten room that I was once standing in.

"Welcome Rylee," Narcissa greeted, her hand outstretched. I warily took it and she helped me from the fireplace into a lovely furnished living room. Tapestries adorned the walls and expensive European styled sofas were pushed to the side. In the middle of the room were two trunks, one worn from use, the other recently purchased.

Draco entered the room at my arrival, wearing a navy sweater with a patch on the left breast. He joined his mother's side, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What magnificent eyes," Narcissa whispered and my face hardened.

I must have given an unpleasant look because Draco quickly said, "Let's go now mother."

"Yes, of course," she said. "But before I forget." She turned and leaned over to grab a small wand carefully placed on the newest trunk. It was made out of polished elm and it was my greatest and only possession. A soft, light pink line ran from the tip to the bottom.

The color of my eyes.

* * *

I followed Draco onto the train, keeping my head down to avoid having to look at the clutter of children running around carelessly. This many people was causing me to get anxious and lightheaded; never in my life had I encountered the lot of them. I felt as if I was close to collapsing and when I got on the train, it only worsened due to the small aisle in between the compartments. I was almost being shoved against the walls as others passed by me.

Draco found an empty compartment for us to sit in and when his friends approached he pushed them towards the other side and away from us. He put my trunk on the railing above and I sat on the cushion seat in the corner. Obviously sensing my hostility and my need to be alone, he joined his friends on the other side of the compartment.

The train started to move and I brought my legs up on the seat, turning and placing my back against the wall of the train. My legs were pulled to my chest and I leaned my head against my knees as I stared out the window at the rolling hillsides and open meadows. It was surely a sight that I thought I would have never been able to see.

I had remained silent for hours; my eyes never leaving the scene out the window. It was something everyone here had taken for granted but I couldn't seem to get enough of it. It was captivating and mystifying. It had surpassed my imagination, which was starting to get dull from prolonged use.

But a sudden feeling in my lower stomach caused me to finally get up and try to find the Lou. Every student in the compartment stopped their conversations as I stood and watched as I walked out.

I made my way down the hall, passing several full compartments, as I searched around aimlessly. But someone was approaching the other way and my footsteps began to slow down as the silhouette started to become more visible.

His messy black hair trickled down his forehead and his black glasses almost discreetly hid those brilliant green eyes. A sweater wrapped snuggly on his chest and his face mature yet weary. I noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and of course I knew who he was, but I couldn't help but feel my breathing hasten at something other than that.

I stopped walking altogether when my legs felt as if they were about to give in. It was unlike any other feeling that I had ever experienced in my life. There was something undeniably sweet to it. He stopped as well and it just became the two of us as the conversations from the other compartments seemed to die out. We stood there in silence, shaking involuntary from the movement of the train.

"Hello," he said, his voice genuinely intoxicating and soft.

"'Ello." It was all I felt I could muster out. My throat was rugged and hoarse; my voice foreign and appalling.

"I'm Harry," he said, almost inaudible.

"'Ello Harry," I said and I bit the bottom of my lip nervously.

"_Potter_," came the putrid voice of Draco. A callously hand was wrapped around my forearm and I was yanked back. Draco, still holding a deadly grip on me, made his way in between us. Harry's face transformed into a scowl at Draco's presence.

"Malfoy," was all he said before he turned on his heel and vanished out of sight down the remainder of the hallway.

I was so angered that Draco had caused Harry to disappear that when Draco turned around and he met my gaze, he faltered. I felt my blood boiling and I couldn't help but let the frustration flow through every vein in my body.

"Ow!" Draco cursed as he retracted his hand from my forearm. My body was burning hot, a side effect of my terrible temper. Draco's eyes almost squinted into a glare but I knew that he wouldn't have dared.

"I'm going to the Lou," I stated. "Want to follow me in there to?"

I marched away, leaving a disgruntled Draco in the hallway. I finally found my initial destination and once I was finished, I made my way back to the compartment. I tried to go as slow as I could, turning over my shoulder at the sound of the pitter patter of feet but ended up disappointed when I saw that it wasn't Harry. I had wanted to continue speaking to him; I was not quite sure why, but it seemed almost as if it was a necessity.

I resumed my spot on the seat far away from the others and once again began to mindlessly stare out the window at the landscape.

The train seemed to almost hit a bump in the tracks and I was almost lurched forward. I grasped onto the end of the seat to stop my fall and heard the cursing of several of Draco's friends.

"Bloody train," Draco murmured and he ran his hand through his hair to fix it.

A fine cloud of black dust suddenly emerged and I brought my arm up to shield my face. The dust flew into my lungs and I began to hack and cough wildly. I tried to swat away the dust as I couldn't see a thing near me but it dissolved in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell was that?" demanded a dark boy seated across from Draco.

"Stupid prank," Draco commented and his face turned sour. He got up, opened the compartment door, and looked outside. Nothing been apparent, he shut it again and pulled down the drape to hide from any onlookers.

I sat back in my seat and watched as he sat back down. He was quite unattractive when he carried around that smug expression and I had disliked him from the second I saw him near my father.

But he was of no concern to me. The only thing that was on my mind was Harry Potter. And I wanted to know much more of him.


	3. Chapter 2

"The lot of you go ahead," said Draco when the train had finally stopped and students were rushing around, heaving bags and trunks off the railings. No one questioned him and obeyed obediently. Draco handed me my bag from above and I gave him a passive look. I didn't like the idea of this boy alone in a compartment.

The others had exited but I stood in the doorway, holding onto the wooden panel and eyeing him with an agitated face. Noticing a presence still here, he brought his head up to give me a blank expression. He walked over and lifted my wrist up, turning me around.

"Hurry on now," he seethed.

I glared at him then walked down the hallway. The sound of the compartment door shutting and the blinds being pulled down only fueled my metaphorical fire. I took a quick right into an empty closet.

A couple of minutes had passed and I was starting to grow weary, wondering if Draco would ever depart from the train. Every student had departed and were no longer even near the train. Their eager conversations had long since drowned out and the train felt lighter.

I heard his footsteps walk down the hallway and my heart beat accelerated as they grew nearer. I looked out the slits of the closet door as I saw him approaching. My eyes grew wide and I held my breath as he stopped just before me, fixed the collar of his white shirt, than hopped off the train. I made sure he was completely out of view before I jumped out of the closet and rushed back to the compartment he was just in.

I opened the door to see nothing out of place and no sign of foul play. My eyes roamed about but I saw nothing unusual. I took a couple of steps forward, knowing that something must be wrong, but as I lifted my left foot up it knocked into something and I crashed onto the floor.

I twisted around and saw half of a body exposed, a blanket covering part of the torso. I yanked the ends of the blanket, pulling it off, and saw a bloody Harry completely motionless. I _knew_ Draco was up to no good.

I scrambled over, pulled out my wand, aimed it at Harry, and said "_Wotcher Harry_." A flash of red light left the tip of my wand and striked him in the chest. He groaned and began to slowly move his arms, picking himself up. He wiped the blood trailing out of his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Thank—" he started but the train lurched forward, interrupting his sentence. We frantically looked out the window to see the landscape slowly beginning to move away, than back towards each other. He grabbed onto my frail wrist, tugging me forward as we raced down the hallway of the moving train. He shoved open the door and we leaped out onto the platform just in time.

He left go of my wrist and I placed both of my hands on my knees to lean over and catch my breath. It wasn't so much the running that winded me but the anxiety of getting off the train just before it left Hogwarts.

"We better catch up," Harry said once we straightened ourselves up. "Come on." I followed him off the platform and onto the dirt road, dimly lit by the hanging lamp posts along the path. The ancient trees hung over us, gloomy and dark in color, as ravens clasped their wings along the branches staring down with their intimating beady eyes.

We reached a giant iron gate, where trunks and luggage were piled up high. A raggedy, filthy man with stringy, brown hair was holding a lantern while a cat, almost similar to its owner's appearance, rubbed against his legs. Severus and Draco were standing about the mound of bags and looked up at the sound of the crunching gravel.

"Potter," said Severus, his voice monotone and unemotional. He looked over at me questioningly and quite shocked that I was with Harry. "Miss Cort?"

I did not answer at the ridiculous last name I was chosen to have. I gave Draco a menacing look, disgruntled at what he had done to Harry. He looked the other way to avoid my heated gaze.

"To the castle," Snape said. "Both of you, _now_."

We hurried past him and Severus watched me as I walked past him, turning his head. Harry and I made our way up the path and did not speak while we were still in the hearing range of Snape and Draco. I looked up at the enormous castle in the distance, not quite believing that I was heading towards that magnificent statue.

"Thank you," I heard Harry say and my concentration broke. I turned my head to the left to look at him. "How did you know?"

"Because Draco asked to be alone," I answered. "He's a rubbish excuse for a man."

Harry smiled. "We share that idea in common."

"Would you like me to fix it?" I asked, pointing to his nose, which was still crooked. Dried blood had hardened by his nostrils and around the crevices of his nose.

"You know how?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise. I nodded. "Sure."

We stopped and I lifted my wand, aiming it towards his nose. "_Episkey_."

Harry clutched his eyes shut and grimaced. He then lifted his hand up and lightly touched his nose, which was now perfectly aligned and fixed.

"Thanks, well, again."

"Quite welcome," I said and we started again towards the school.

"I never did catch your name," Harry said.

"Rylee."

"I've never seen you here before," he said. "Are you new?"

"Yes," was all that I could say.

"Where did you go before?"

I knew that question was bound to be asked and I still hadn't prepared myself for it. I had never gone to a school before but instead I was taught privately in my room a couple of hours a day. It was my guess that even if Voldemort was ashamed of his daughter, she might as well be a well educated one.

"Home schooled," I answered stiffly. Harry, sensing a change in my tone, decided not to press and of that I was glad. I sounded mysterious and secretive, that was quite certain, but there was no way that I could possibly tell him.

The rest of the journey towards the castle was filled with silence. My last words had destroyed the once talkative mood and I was flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help but feel as if I had come close to some form of friendship then tarnished it altogether. I suppose that happens when you can never reveal anything about yourself.

Inside the school, it was warm from all the candles hanging on the walls. The portraits leaned down to watch as Harry and I passed through. Shadows from the lights flickered across the corridors, which were all empty.

"Harry," came a voice behind us. Startled, we both turned around, even though my name hadn't been called, to see an older looking gentleman. His silver beard was long and combed together and his bright blue eyes peered over his crescent glasses. "And Miss Cort, I presume?"

"Hello sir," Harry said, his voice becoming light and cherry at the presence of this man, who was gazing over at me.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he introduced himself, extending a hand. "Headmaster of Hogwarts."

I took it and shook it warmly, but couldn't help but notice his other hand, which was black and burned.

"Rylee," I said, not bothering to say my last name.

"Harry," Dumbledore addressed, "if you wouldn't mind going to the Great Hall. I'd like to have a moment alone with Miss Cort."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together but reluctantly agreed. He departed into a grand room, whose doors were opened wide and the sound of conversations were abundant and wild.

I watched Harry until he was out of sight then turned towards the Headmaster. He was watching me intently but had a nice smile on his face.

"Miss Cort," he said. "I suppose I will just have to get straight to the point as I am not a man who wastes his time. I know of you my dear." My heart felt as if it stopped working and ceased to pump oxygen to the rest of my body. "But I choose to believe in the best of people." His words were the most comforting that I had ever experienced. I have never received kindness in my life and there was such in his voice.

"I have no bad intentions sir," I said quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"I do wonder why Voldemort has sent you here," he said.

"As do I," I said sincerely. "But I'll have you know that I do not plan to work for a man who locked me in a room for sixteen years."

Dumbledore emitted a feeling of sympathy. "I'm sure you have experienced wicked acts that others here would not even imagine," he said. "And I sense a power much greater brewing in you." He paused and clasped his hands together. "But enough of this talk, there is a time and place for that; let us place you in a House yes? Come along."

Dumbledore ushered me forward and inside the Great Hall. Everyone swiveled their heads around as we entered and it was as if the volume lowered. I followed in Dumbledore's footsteps to the front of the Hall and when he motioned me to sit on the stool placed before him, I did so. I glanced around the room filled with hundreds of students and watched as they ceased eating and paid their full attention to me. I saw Harry then looked over to see Draco seated at another table, his arms crossed and a disturbed expression on his face.

Dumbledore left for a moment but returned with a droopy, grey hat in his hands. He placed it upon my head and I felt as if this was some sort of joke, although no one seemed to be enjoying this.

"Well!" an obnoxious voice boomed, reverberating off the walls. I almost fell off the stool when I realized it was coming from the hat placed atop my head.

"I thought my job was done but I see you've saved the best for last," it cackled. "My, my; there is something different about you. A beautiful thing but not so delicate are we? No, not at all." I heard it laugh then with loud declaration it shouted, "Gryffindor!"


	4. Chapter 3

It was approximately 2:48 in the morning and I was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, reading 'Conway's Magick And Myth's', a book I had found in the large bookcase snuggled in the corner of the room. The dust and spider webs collecting on the wood had suggested that the bookcase had been neglected for quite some time. Everyone had gone to bed, tired from today's festivities and with their gossip finished. I had been in the corner that was dimly lit, nestled into an armchair as the night progressed, reading, and hoping that no one would disturb me. But when the last student went up the winding staircase, I moved over to in front of the fire to gain some warmth and light.

I leaned against the burgundy couch and dug my toes into the rug on the floor. I readjusted the book in my hands and sniffled my nose.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I lifted my head up in curiosity and saw Harry standing before me. His glasses were crooked and his hair tossed from a sleepless night. He sat down on the couch and lifted his legs up to sit Indian style.

"'Ello," I said softly, closing my book and placing it on the wooden coffee table to my left. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his eyes. "You?"

"I don't sleep much," I replied.

He nodded and his eyes lingered towards the fire. I followed his gaze.

"Do you like it so far?" asked Harry.

"Pardon?"

"The school?" he clarified. "Do you like the school?"

"I think it's brilliant," I said, "I haven't seen anything like it before."

"That's the same thing I thought when I first saw it," he said, smiling slightly adding to his rugged appearance.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get quite lost," I said.

He turned away from the fire. "I'll show you where to go, don't worry."

"Thank you," I blushed. I stood up and picked up the book, holding it to my chest. My bangs brushed in front of my eyes, which were starting to burn involuntarily. "I'm going to head to bed."

"I thought—"

"Goodnight Harry." I made my way up the stone steps towards the girl's room. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I couldn't figure out why.

* * *

I was in the Great Hall, piling eggs, bacon, toast, and other assortments of food onto my plate. The girl next to me looked over at me disapprovingly and her friend mimicked the same expression. They scooted away, which to me only met that I had access to more food. When I had filled every inch of the plastic plate, I figured that was good enough and began to gorge myself.

"Uhm, hello," a female voice greeted. With a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth, I lifted my head to see Harry with a girl and boy standing next to him. The girl had bushy, brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and round, brown eyes. She cradled several books in her arms. The boy had reddish, shaggy hair and freckles spread across his cheeks.

I tore the toast and swallowed the rest. "Hi," I said meekly. "Sit please." I motioned for them to join me and they obliged.

"I'm Hermione," the girl said, "and this is Ron."

"Rylee," I said. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Hermione said, a smile on her face. "We've heard a lot about you." Harry snapped his head towards her and she stopped talking.

Ron decided to jump in. "What's your first class?" he asked.

I took out the parchment that was rolled up in the pocket of my cloak. I handed it to him as I couldn't speak with my mouth once again filled with food.

"Advanced Potions?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I can take you there," Hermione offered.

"Yes please," I said. "I appreciate it." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love the color of your eyes," she complimented. "How did they get like that?"

I nervously glanced at her. "Born like that," I murmured, my voice cracking.

"Are your parents' eyes like yours?"

I did not initially speak, but instead look down towards my now lukewarm food. I was no longer hungry. A spike of tension wafted between us as I thought of something appropriate to say.

"I don't have parents," I said, looking back up. They all looked shocked at my announcement and Hermione tried to quickly recover from her mistake.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright," I said earnestly. She really did not know so I flashed a small smile to exhibit that I was not in the least bit upset.

"What happened?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, turning her head to glare at him. "That's none of your business." She shifted her gaze back over to me. "Shall we head to class Rylee?"

I nodded but didn't stop looking at Harry, even as Ron handed me back my parchment and as I picked up my bag from the floor. I followed Hermione out of the Great Hall but we couldn't start a conversation as we slide in and out of the crowds of students rushing to their classes. One of the Professors was standing in the middle of the running children as she shouted directions to the aimless bunch.

She led me into a small room, where other students, much to my dismay Draco being one of them, were already piled inside. An older gentleman, wearing a long, red cloak and a sizeable hat, was standing by a group of cauldrons. He turned around at our arrival and greeted, "Ah, hello, hello! Welcome! Please grab your books by the door."

We walked over to the nearest cabinet and Hermione handed me an Advanced Potions textbook. We joined the rest of the students at the opposite end of the classroom, where they stood before the Professor.

"I am Professor Slughorn," he announced, raising his arms in delight. "And you gifted students are in Advanced Potions!" He smiled warmly and opened his mouth to continue but the sound of the door creaking open cut him short.

Everyone looked to see Harry and Ron walking in.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily. "So glad you could join us! And who is your friend?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said and I heard Draco gag.

"Well come along then!" Slughorn said. "Grab your books in the back!"

* * *

I was struggling to cut the bean laid out on the table as it slipped and escaped my grip every time my knife got close to it. Beans were flying across the room and dropping to the floor as students tried to cut it. I looked up and saw Hermione attempting to do the same, her face clearly flustered at the task.

"Rylee," I heard Harry whisper next to me. I looked over and saw he was quite close. "Crush it." I saw him lift up his knife and crush the bean with the side of his blade.

I followed his instructions and watched as the black ooze slipped out the side of the bean. I turned my head to smile at Harry, who returned it. Hermione, who had been looking at my work, followed suit.

The rest of the class went the same. Harry had to whisper me tricks because the instructions lacked more information. Hermione would look on in a disgruntled manner or ask what the next step was.

Slughorn finally approached Harry and slapped him happily on the back. "My boy!" he exclaimed. "This look marvelous! But let us be sure." I came in closer as Professor Slughorn rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a light red leaf. He dropped it inside Harry's cauldron and everyone peered inside. The leaf slowly twisted and turned, then sparkled majestically and disintegrated into the mixture, causing it to turn a light purple.

"Excellent!" Slughorn grinned. "Twenty points for Gryffindor! All of you did were exceptional! Mr. Potter you certainly are just as skilled as your brilliant mother! Now for your prize!" Slughorn turned on his heel and walked towards his desk.

"Good job Harry," I complimented and his smile widened.

Everyone turned to watch as Slughorn carefully lifted up the small vile of Felix Felicis or more popularly known as liquid luck. Harry came forward and Slughorn carefully placed it in his hands. Something caught my eye and I looked to the right to see Draco leaning against the wall, his sleeves rolled up and a scowl on his face.

Slughorn looked up towards the clock and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Alright alright!" he shouted over the commotion. "Time for your next class! Run along! Bloody fine job all of you!"

I walked over to my bag, pulling out my list of classes while simultaneously putting my Advanced Potions book inside. I slung the bag over my shoulders where I saw Harry standing before me.

"Can I show you your next class Rylee?" he asked, quite cheerful from his newly prized possession.

"Sure—"

"No thank you Potter," Draco said smugly, coming into view from behind Harry. "I'll be taking her."

"No thank _you_ Draco," I retorted. "If you don't mind, I'd rather walk with Harry." Harry, quite pleased that he had been chosen over Draco, joined my side.

"I do mind," Draco said threateningly as Harry and I began to walk away.

Harry stopped at his words, swiveled on his heel and said, "Well I guess that's too bad."


	5. Chapter 4

"Miss Cort," Professor McGonagall exclaimed over the heads of students departing the classroom. I was just about to exit as well but instead made my way towards her desk in the front. She was standing before a broad, oak desk and her hands lightly touched the surface.

"Yes Professor?" I asked, readjusting the strap of my bag.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you," Professor McGonagall stated. "If you could—Potter!" I turned my head around to see Harry, who was holding the door open for others, look over at us. He propped the door ajar and joined us. "Would you mind taking Miss Cort to Dumbledore?"

"Not at all," he said politely. He nodded his head towards the exit and I followed his long stride, having to take two steps to match his one. We left the classroom and I hurried to keep up as we made our way down the corridor.

"What are you going to do with the Felix Felicis?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"I'm not quite sure," he replied. "I think I'll save it for the opportune moment."

"Like for passing Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked. "I noticed Snape doesn't necessarily take to you."

Harry laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head, where Snape had slapped him earlier today. "He took points away from Gryffindor because I bloody sneezed in the middle of his lecture."

"It was quite disruptive," I joked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said lightly. "Did I disturb you during class? I suppose those balloons and fairies won't draw themselves."

"For your information, they were clouds and stick figures."

Harry and I looked at each other, and then burst out into laughter. I shook my head but could not conceal my grin nor could he.

"This way, this way," Harry chuckled, motioning me into a deserted corridor. He stopped when we reached a statue and whispered something incoherent. I was about to question him when the statue began to swivel and steps slowly came into view. We made our way up the stairs, finally reached a large door, and went inside.

The room was wide and long but occupied to the fullest extent. Bookshelves lined the walls, along with portraits of important men, and glorious sculptures. Lavish yet delicate carpets were drooped over the floor and the room glowed in a reddish hue.

"Ah hello!" greeted Dumbledore warmly from his position by his large desk. He stood up from his carefully crafted armchair and walked over to us. "Miss Cort, so nice to see you. I hope your first day at Hogwarts was superior." I nodded. "Now Harry, I must ask you to leave—"

"It's alright," I interrupted. I didn't know why but it felt unfair that Harry should be left out. Dumbledore gave me a pensive look. "I don't mind."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "As you wish Miss Cort." He walked back behind his desk and motioned for us to sit. I obliged and Harry and I took the two antique chairs in front of Dumbledore.

"A smart decision Miss Cort," he said. "You are quite brave." Harry was confused but remained quiet. Dumbledore was paying no mind to Harry; his gaze was primarily fixed upon me. "I am a firm believer in good Miss Cort. I see potential in everyone and in you, my dear, I see nothing but genuine serenity. I will not hold your past against you; I merely ask for your help."

"What's going on here?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore placed his hands together and said to me, "Do you mind?"

"No," I whispered.

Dumbledore nodded and paused. He shifted his gaze towards Harry, who looked lost. "Rylee Cort is not her real name." Harry slowly turned his head to look at me but I kept looking at Dumbledore. "She is Rylee…Riddle."

"_What_?" Harry asked sharply.

"She is Voldemort's daughter Harry," Dumbledore stated.

Harry, not believing what he had just heard, leaped out of his chair. "But…I…_what_?" he stammered, pacing back and forth. "Why? _How?_ Why wasn't I ever informed of this? For Merlin's sake—"

"We did not even know," Dumbledore said, placing up a hand to cease Harry's wild talk. "She was kept a secret from the world Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. I felt my throat dry up at Harry's aggravation and my stomach churn.

"I don't know," was all I could say. But that did not satisfy Harry; it only added to his frustration.

"How could you not know?" he yelled causing my head to throb in pain.

"Do you want to know why Harry?" I asked, standing up to defend myself. "Because I was never told a bloody thing. Because while you were out having butterbeers with your friends or enjoying the holidays I was trapped in a cell with no windows. I never went outside and I was beaten if I dared open my mouth. Nobody told me a bloody thing _ever_!" I felt rage pouring into every vein in my body and my eyes began to burn and water.

"I don't know why I'm here," I continued, "but living in that piece of hell has made me realize what evil really was. And I want no part of it."

"Miss Cort?" Dumbledore asked and Harry and I both looked at him. He was holding down several books on his desk, all of which were rattling and shaking uncontrollably.

I shook my head and my anger subsided. The books and ornaments stopped moving and I warily brought my hand to my forehead. I fell to the armchair, feeling light headed and weak from my outburst. Harry sat back down as well and remained silent.

"I realize how volatile this is," Dumbledore said calmly. "And—"

"I want to help," I croaked out. I brought my eyes up from the floor and stared deep into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. "I want to help. Please."

"Of course my dear," Dumbledore said. "I know you do. I believe it is more of an asset than you realize. But I believe we've had enough for today. Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes sir," he said but his voice was barely audible.

"Both of you should head back then," Dumbledore said. "We shall talk later." I stood up and did not wait for Harry. I immediately left, descending down the stairs, and out into the corridor.

Once my foot hit the stone floor I stopped and rubbed my hand against my forehead once more. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, trying to flush away that confrontation.

Ever since I was young I had always dreamed of having a friend. I had been so alone that my mind would at some points mingle with my imagination and any object was deemed my friend. But I began to wonder what sick physiological joke that my father was pulling. He had been so close to destroying me physically and emotionally and perhaps he had decided to try a different route. I was nothing more than a puppet as he wrung and strangled the strings.

Here was the closest thing I had to a friend. And he just happened to be Harry Potter.

The scuffled sound of footsteps caused my eyes to reopen. Harry walked down the final step and the statue swiveled back around, hiding the stairs. He stood before me, hands in the pockets of his trousers, and his face blank.

"I'm sorry about that," he finally said.

"I expected it," I said.

He nodded and sighed, bringing his hand up to comb through his hair. "I'm just," he started then stopped to think of what to say, "I'm just shocked."

"I hope you don't think any less of me Harry," I said. "I'm not anything like him you know."

"I know," he breathed out. "It sounds crazy because I just met you, but I know."

"Thank you," I said.

"Potter," another voice rang out. Snape was advancing towards us and Harry, whose face was aimed at me, rolled his eyes. I cracked a small smile but it disappeared as Snape stood before us. He peered at both of us with his usual sharp face.

"Loitering Potter?" Snape asked. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry had to force himself to stop saying something rude. "On your way, both of you."

Harry and I quickly escaped Snape's presence, not wanting to be near him a moment longer. We made our way to the common room, passing by several groups of children and happy students.

"How about we don't discuss what we talked about in Dumbledore's office again?" Harry said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Deal," I agreed. "And how about you help me with that Dark Arts homework?"

"I do draw a mean butterfly."

"Oh, ha, _ha_."


	6. Chapter 5

"Bloody hell Rylee," Ron said as he watched me almost inhale a piece of chocolate cake. He wasn't the only one watching this show – the other Gryffindors made it clear that they were quite disgusted and a few Hufflepuffs had even turned their heads. But I couldn't help it. This food was absolutely delicious. I was more than positive that this was my favorite part about Hogwarts.

I grabbed a cupcake that was on a serving dish in the middle of the table and pointed it at Ron. "Have you ever had one of these?" I mumbled through the dessert in my mouth.

Ron grew cross-eyed as I held it near his face. "Uhm, yes," he said. "I have."

I took a giant bite and smiled gleefully. Hermione, who was seated next to me, giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Mmm!" I groaned as the silky batter slide down my throat. I slammed my hand down on the table, causing a group of new students to jump up in fright. "What do they _put_ in these things?"

Harry leaned over the table and took the half-eaten cupcake from my hand. "Relax there."

"We should really watch this one," Ron whispered to Harry.

I reached my hand out to grab another but Ron smacked it away. "No!" he shouted playfully. "No!"

I glared at him but cracked a smile. I retracted my hand and sent my napkin down, declaring that I had finished my feast. I rubbed my belly happily and Harry let out a small laugh.

"You're bonkers," Harry said and I shrugged. "Want to head back?" Everyone nodded in agreement and we picked ourselves up from the wooden bench. We made our way back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing and conversing the entire time. Once inside Harry and Ron took up the entire couch, leaving Hermione to take an old armchair and I opted to take the floor near the coffee table.

I was about to open my mouth when a boy approached our group. He was about our age, with light brown hair and strong features.

"Hey Harry," he greeted.

"Hello Cormac," Harry said.

"Hermione," Cormac said, smiling. Hermione looked a little uncomfortable with his presence. He turned back over and looked at me. "And, Rylee is it? Wonderful to finally meet you."

"'Ello," I said, now understanding what made Hermione cringe.

"What's going on Cormac?" Harry questioned quickly.

Cormac's eyes finally left mine. "I was wondering when Quidditch tryouts were?"

"Two weeks," Harry answered flatly and I noticed he was growing more and more annoyed.

"Sounds great," Cormac said. "See you lot later." He turned on his heel and left the common room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at his departure.

"Why is he so bloody weird?" Ron asked.

But I cut in before anyone could answer his question. "You all play Quidditch?"

"Harry's captain," Hermione stated.

"Do you play?" Ron asked. Harry met my eyes.

"No," I answered slowly. "I've never seen a game before."

"I'll teach you," Harry offered quickly. Ron and Hermione lifted their eyebrows up in confusion and stared at Harry incredulously.

"I, uhm," I stammered. "I haven't got a broom."

"We've got plenty, don't worry," Harry said.

"That's so nice of you Harry," Hermione whipped in.

"Yes," Ron said, looking from me to Harry multiple times. "So nice."

Harry cleared his throat and leaned back on the couch, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"Do you play Hermione?" I questioned trying to steer away from that slightly awkward moment.

Harry and Ron looked at each other than burst out into laughter. Hermione glared at them both, her curly hair falling in front of her face. She lifted it out of the way and said, "No, no I don't."

"Blimey, Hermione playing Quidditch?" Ron asked through his laughter.

Hermione, having enough of the mockery, pulled out her wand in a flash, aimed it towards Ron, and exclaimed, "_Concludere!_"

Ron's mouth shut closed and his lips morphed together. He moaned angrily but all his words were incoherent. He flailed his arms in frustration and gave a deathly stare at Hermione, who just sat her armchair in satisfaction.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, trying to keep the peace. "Come on Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, flicked her wand towards Ron, and his mouth returned to normal. Ron puckered his lips and used his fingers to stretch them out to make sure they were fully restored. I smiled at Hermione who returned it greatly.

"I'm going to go start my homework," Hermione said, standing up and fixing her white collared shirt. "Do you want to join me Rylee?"

"Sure," I said. I got up as well. I followed her to the girl's room where we picked up our bags and took some extra parchment on the way out. We said goodbye to the boys in the common room, who said they would be right down, and then I followed Hermione to the Great Hall. I had two books clasped in my arms as our feet paced against the cracks in the school's stone floor.

"Are you and Ron dating?" I asked as we turned into another hallway.

Hermione's face flushed and she had to readjust the books in her arms. She chuckled, then stopped, and said warily, "No, we're not. Ron is simply a good friend and nothing more." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What, er, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh," I said, realizing that I probably shouldn't have made that assumption. "I just, um, thought you were."

"Oh," said Hermione and she nodded her head. "Well we're not. Ron has just been my best friend for a long time."

I decided to say no more. Hermione's face returned to it's normal color and we entered the Great Hall, where students were scattered about, some eating and others grouped together doing homework for various classes. We took a seat near the back, where scarcely anyone was seated and it was more or less quiet. I sat opposite of Hermione who placed her books down and rapidly began to start her work.

I placed my bag down and opened it, pulling out my Herbology homework. I took out my quill, a small bottle of black ink, and a few pieces of parchment. I flipped open to the page that we had discussed today and squinted as I tried to remember everything that the Professor talked about.

I had only gotten about ten minutes of good writing down when the bench shook from added weight. I looked to my right to see Harry sliding next to me. Ron jumped on the bench next to Hermione, who became so startled at this distraction that she accidentally marked a long line on ink on her parchment.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, looking up at him angrily. "Really?"

"Oops, sorry," he said. He took out his wand, tapped the mark on Hermione's paper, and it disappeared. "There, all better."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling ferociously. Harry peered over at my work, then over at my textbook. He pulled out his own, every now and then looking back over to see what I had written.

"Hey!" I whispered sharply.

"I do help you in Potions," he stated.

"Yes but that class is hard," I said. "This is Herbology homework we're talking about."

"I happen to struggle tremendously in Herbology," Harry said, holding his hand to his heart and pretending to look hurt. "Are you trying to limit my knowledge of…" he looked down to glance at the picture displayed in the textbook. "…knotgrass?"

I put my hand over the description in the book and said, "And what can knotgrass do, oh knowledge hungry student?"

Harry lifted up his hand and tried to move mine away so he could read the description. I giggled and placed my free hand down as Harry continued to try and peel it away. He laughed as he held onto my fingers trying to yank them. He finally lifted one of his hands up, brought it to my ribs and began to tickle my sides. I whelped and tore my hands away from the book, grabbing onto Harry's wrist to make him stop. He twisted away and grabbed mine instead, even when I had tried to turn to shield myself.

"Do you two mind?" Ron asked and both of us stopped jabbing at each other. "Hermione's trying to do her homework."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said, not looking up from her writing.

"Welcome," he said, quite pleased that he had helped. He returned to his work, dipping his quill in the jar of ink and writing as well.

I looked back at Harry, whose attention was still on Ron, his eyebrow lifted up in confusion. My eyes then gazed down at Harry's hands, which were still wrapped lightly around my wrists. I saw Harry shift in the corner of my eye then he quickly let go.

I went back to doing my work and so did Harry. But I couldn't help but know that his fingers had left my wrist tingling.


	7. Chapter 6

"Ready Rylee?" Harry asked. I nervously grasped onto the end of the broom Harry had given me moments ago and stared up at the wide arena. I was standing in the middle of the Quidditch arena at Hogwarts and if that was intimidating enough, I was about to get on a broom for the first time.

Ron was standing by Harry, holding onto his broom and Hermione was seated on the grass just a few feet away. At this point I was beginning to question whether I wanted to do this at all and just go join Hermione instead.

"Rylee?" Harry asked again. I swiveled my head towards him. "Are you ready?"

"Uhm, yes," I said wearily.

"Don't be nervous!" Ron said, smacking me on the back a little too forcefully. "It's not that hard."

"Right," I said, not really believing him. Unlike him, I had not been cast into the air before while trying to balance on a stick of wood.

"We'll start with the basics," Harry said.

"I was hoping you were going to do that in the first place."

I followed Harry's careful instructions as I got onto my broom, trying to muster any confidence that I had. But as the broom slowly began to rise and as my feet left the grass, my confidence quickly disappeared. I gripped onto the head of the broom as it slowly shook and ascended in the air.

"Good, good," Harry said, floating directly next to me, keeping one hand on his Firebolt and the other lifted to catch me just in case I fell. "Now try turning. Lean in a little more."

I did as he said and lowered my back to lean in. The broom began to turn, even though it was going extremely slow. Harry began to teach me more moves, with Ron flying above us, and after a couple of minutes I had gotten the basic things down although still going in a slow manner.

"Good job Rylee!" Hermione shouted from her position on the ground.

I smiled and stopped moving. Harry flew up next to me, a grin on my face.

"I think I'll be ready for Quidditch tryouts, captain," I said.

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah alright."

I shifted my position on the broom and almost slipped off. Harry grabbed onto my arm and lifted me straight back.

"On second thought," I said warily. "I think I'll just cheer for you guys."

"Smart idea," Harry said, laughing softly. "Now let's try something a little harder."

"I can handle it."

"Right," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I want you to go just a tiny bit faster. Remember to hold on tight and slowly lower yourself down. You don't have the balance to turn quite yet so just go in a straight line."

"Well, alright," I said, taking deep breaths.

"I'll be right behind you," Harry said warmly. I nodded and slowly began to lean down, wanting to go only a little bit faster. The broom seemed to mistake my intentions because it kick started and I was lurched forward quickly. I flew by Harry and a baffled Ron, flying straight out of the arena at an exceptional speed.

"Rylee!" I heard Hermione screech in the distance.

My hair whipped across my back as I was propelled forward uncontrollably and my eyes began to water from the cold wind. There was something incredibly wrong now because even as I tried to stop the broom from flying, it would not obey and instead kept accelerating faster and faster. I began to panic as I noticed I was getting closer to the school and my broom did not seem to want to stop.

"Rylee!" Harry yelled. I carefully turned my head to see him not far away from me.

"Harry!" I called back. "There's something wrong with the—" I yelped in fear as the broom sky rocketed upwards. I fell back but my hands quickly reacted. The only thing causing me to not plummet to my death was the grip I had around the skinny piece of wood. I began to climb myself up, in the same fashion as climbing up a rope. Although my upper body was weak, I was running on pure adrenaline and I climbed securely on it.

"_Consisto_!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at my broom. His spell struck my broom with great force but it bounced off. Harry dodged out of the way and I stared at him in shock.

I yelled again as the broom spun downward now, at an angle and heading straight for one of the towers at the school. My fingernails dug into the wood of the broom as I got closer and closer.

"Rylee!" Harry shouted. "Jump!"

I looked over my shoulder at Harry as if he was crazy. Was he asking me to just jump off of a broom that was suspended over hundreds of feet in the air? I began to wonder if I had to choose which way I'd want to die – being rammed face first into a tower or falling and slamming into the ground below. To be honest, none of them seemed appealing or ladylike for that manner.

Harry appeared to my side and my eyes were wide in fear. "Jump!" he commanded. "Trust me!"

I looked towards the school and saw that in a few seconds I would be colliding with it. I turned back towards Harry, who seemed adamant about his decision. In a split second, I made mine – I leaped off my broom, my body becoming weightless as I began to fall down. I saw as my broom shot through the tower, breaking in half. Slices of wood and pieces of crumbled cement began to fall.

Something swooped underneath me and my fall was interrupted. Harry had successfully caught me on his broom and I rapidly wrapped my arms around him, struggling to hold on. He stopped his broom and we sat there motionless. My hands were shaking as I held onto him and my breathing was jagged. There was no space between us and with my head on his back, I heard the sound of his beating heart.

We watched as the debris from the tower and broom fell, crashing into the ground and creating a fine, grey dust.

"Harry?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to go back to the basics."

* * *

"Oh Rylee!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry and I returned back to the arena. I quickly got off of Harry's broom and brushed some dust off of my cloak. Hermione tackled me in a hug.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

"Someone else was controlling that broom," Harry said, looking around the arena but finding no one else but us.

"What?" Hermione questioned. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Harry said.

Hermione looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"But who would want to hurt Rylee?" Ron asked. Harry and I only looked at each other in a confidential silence.

"I don't know," Harry said, his eyes still on me. "But I think Rylee and I better head to Dumbledore." I only nodded again, still not having everything that just occurred settled in.

We exited the arena, all of us silent, and Harry looking around to see if anyone else was with us. But we were alone on the entire journey back. We didn't even run into anyone in the corridors. Harry and I said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and together we set off to Dumbledore's office.

Harry opened the entrance to his office and we saw Dumbledore seated at his desk, reading a book that looked as wide as Harry and I put together. He looked up, peering over his glasses, at the arrival of us, smiled kindly, than closed the giant book shut. As the pages collided with each other, a spurt of dust appeared.

"Hello you two," he greeted. He took one look at Harry's flustered face and knew something was wrong. "What has happened?"

"Professor," Harry said. "We were out on the Quidditch field and I believe someone tried to kill Rylee." Dumbledore waited for Harry to continue. "Her broom went completely bonkers and flew straight towards the towers. If she had been alone, she would have surely been dead." That thought had never occurred to me and I began to lose the feeling of my legs. I had to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Cort?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded and he tapped his wand on an empty glass. It filled with pristine, ice cold water and he handed it to me. I clutched it with both hands and took a couple of sips to ease my nerves.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore continued, "I suppose that we got lucky that you were there."

"Professor—" Harry started but Dumbledore lifted up his hand and Harry stopped speaking.

"Now before we make wild accusations," Dumbledore said firmly, "we need to look at all the options. Some student could have jinxed the brooms. I do understand that Quidditch tryouts are soon?" Harry nodded and again tried to speak but was silenced. "There are much worse things we need to worry ourselves with Harry. Now both of you look a little shaken up; why don't you retreat to your dormitories and get some much needed rest?"

"Okay Professor," Harry reluctantly said. "I suppose you're right." Dumbledore only nodded and smiled. I got up and placed my now empty glass on his desk.

"Good night Professor," I said as Harry and I departed. We closed the office door behind us, went down the stone steps, than onto the corridor hall.

"I really wish I knew what exactly did happen," Harry said as we started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm sure it was nothing Harry," I said.

But at this point, I was merely trying to convince myself.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Harry," I greeted as I sat down opposite of him at the table. He looked up from his Advanced Potions homework, smiled at my presence, than went back to writing something on a piece of parchment. I grabbed an apple off of the dish in the middle of the table and bit into it, the succulent, citrus juice running across my tongue in a delightful manner.

Harry finished his last sentence, put his quill in the jar of ink, than took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He put his glasses back on and I couldn't help but notice the dark bags underneath his eyelids.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting my apple down.

"Haven't been sleeping well," he said, his voice raspy.

"Well I'm always awake if you want to chat," I offered and he smiled in appreciation. "What's been keeping you up?"

"A lot of things," he said discreetly. He paused to yawn. "Can I ask you a question Rylee?"

"But of course," I said, grabbing my apple to finish it off.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was near, then leaned in. "It's quite personal."

"I don't mind Harry."

He hesitated then said, "Who is your mother?"

"Dunno," I said honestly. "I have been waking up alone in a room since I can remember. I don't know anything about her."

"They never told you anything?"

I began to roll up the sleeve of my white, long sleeved, collared school shirt, stopping when I reached my elbow. I turned my arm over and showed Harry a long scar deeply impressed on the side. It was an unnatural black color and had not faded a day since I had gotten it.

"That's what happens when you ask questions Harry," I said quite bluntly. He looked down at it, his eyes wide and soft. "I've only ever asked one question while I was there. I was five and I simply asked when my mother was coming home." I rolled my sleeve back down and bit into the half destroyed green apple.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, leaning away and sitting on his seat. He looked sincerely apologetic. "And I thought my home life was bad."

"Well I know about your parents," I told him. "But where do you live during the summer?"

He laughed as his mind began to wander and visualize his summer home on Pivet Drive. "I live with my mother's sister, her husband, and their portly son."

"Muggles?"

"Yes. Bunch of brutes they are. They made me sleep in a closet for ten years."

"I believe they changed that when they found out you were a wizard."

"I don't think they care to be honest," he said, leaning his elbow on the table and putting his chin in the palm of his hand. "They don't know anything about our world. Don't think they care either."

I finished my apple and set it down. "Sounds absolutely lovely." I smiled and rested my arms on the table. Harry mimicked my expression.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione following close behind. They joined us; Hermione sitting next to me and Ron joining Harry's side.

"We were wondering where you guys were," Hermione said.

"I went to find Harry," I stated.

"And eat more food?" Ron asked, glancing over at the now deserted, brown apple core next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"More Potions Harry?" Hermione asked, peering over the table to look at Harry's book. "You seem to always be looking at that lately."

"Not looking at the actual work," he said. "Just the notes that this person made in it." He opened the book and swiveled it towards us, so it was readable to Hermione and me. The entire page was filled with annotation and scribbled notes.

"So that's why you're doing so well in Potions!" Hermione said. She had been confused as to why all of a sudden Harry had surpassed her in one of her classes but seemed satisfied now that it wasn't his own doing. "You're _cheating_."

"No, no," Harry said, shutting the book closed and pulling it close to him. "I just have more help."

Hermione crossed her arms. "That's not fair Harry."

"Oh lay off Hermione," Ron said. "He still does the homework."

"Oh like that's _so_ difficult," I said, rolling my eyes. Harry grinned.

"There's something fishy about that book," Hermione mumbled, having to put in the last words. "And I don't like it."

I was about retort something but someone stood behind Harry and Ron. A girl with dirty blonde hair and big cheeks stared and smiled at Ron as if he was God himself. She was breathing quickly and her hands were trembling at the very sight of him. I had often seen her in the corner of the common room, gaping at Ron, but had really not thought much of it. Ron and Harry turned their heads around when they noticed my attention stray.

"Hi Ron," the girl wheezed.

"Hi Lavender," Ron said, not as happy to see her as she was him.

She giggled loudly when he said her name. "I thought you were amazing today in Transfiguration."

"What?" Ron asked. "What did I do?"

"The way you answered that question today," she said quickly. "You just knew it so well and you're never afraid to just tell it like it is."

Harry and I looked at each. We both had the same mixture of emotions – shock, amusement, utter confusion.

"Uhm," Ron said. "Thanks Lavender."

"You're welcome Ron," she said, cocking her head to the side. "I'll see you later!" She skipped away, joining her friends at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Ron slowly turned his head back over and I glued my eyes to the table so I wouldn't instantly laugh. But at the sound of Harry trying to desperately suppress his cackle, I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Harry and Hermione joined in and Ron's face began to match the color of his fire red hair.

"Wow," Harry said, once all of us stopped and began to wipe the tears away from our eyes. "Just wow."

"Oh shut it," Ron said, embarrassed from Lavender's excitement. "Girls are bloody weird."

Hermione and I glared at him. "We just happen to be girls," I said.

"What's your point?" Ron said.

"I happen to think we're normal," I said.

"I agree Rylee," Hermione said, coming to my aid.

"Like you two are normal," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"What do we do that characterizes us as weird Ronald?" Hermione asked, leaning in.

"Yes," I said, copying her movement. "I'm so curious as to what makes us so weird Hermione. Aren't you?"

"Quite."

Ron looked to Harry for support but he offered none. "You said it, not me," Harry quickly said.

"Fine then," Ron said and he turned back to us. "Hermione is way too smart and Rylee is….uhm…"

"I'm waiting Ronald."

"You've got pink eyes," he finally said.

"Discriminating me based on my appearance!" I shouted in mock anger. "How dare you!" I jabbed my index finger at him. "We are in the twenty first century my boy and us witches have rights you know!"

"Alright, alright," Ron said. "Lower it a bit, huh? You're creating a scene."

"I happen to think your eyes are unique," Hermione said to me.

"You're so kind Hermione."

"Harry's got my back," Ron said, smacking Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry looked at him then back at me, inconvincibly. "Right?"

"I think they're brilliant," Harry said, looking back down at his Potions book to avoid my gaze.

"You think what's brilliant?" asked Ron.

His fingers trailed the lettering on the front page of his textbook. "Her eyes."

It remained silent as everyone focused on Harry. My heart felt as if it skipped a beat and my hands felt clammy.

"I suppose I lost this argument then," Ron said, but I scarcely heard him. I was too busy staring at Harry. "I'm heading back to the common room."

"I'll join you," Hermione said, quickly getting up.

"I don't know. You're a little weird," I heard Ron say as they exited. It was followed by a loud slap which I assumed was done by Hermione.

Harry and I sat there quietly. He looked up from his textbook and met my gaze. His fingers lightly drummed against the top of the table.

"I, uhm," Harry muttered. "I think we should head back too. Quidditch tryouts are in a couple of days and I want to get some rest before then."

"Right, right," I said, getting up as soon as Harry did. I followed him out the Great Hall and we walked together towards the Gryffindor House.

"Think you're going to have a good turn out this year?" I asked, trying to break the dreadful silence.

"What?"

"At the tryouts?"

"Oh," he said. "I really hope so. Although I have a feeling we'll have a lot of first years and it's hard to teach them the game."

We made absent minded small talk the entire way. Harry whispered the password to the portrait, which opened at request, and we walked inside. The common room was empty. Harry made his way to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory but stopped midway.

"Are you going to be up tonight?" he asked.

"I always am Harry."

He slowly nodded. "Good to know." And with that he left me alone in the common room, going up the stairs and closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione and I were high in the stands of the Quidditch arena, watching below as Harry and Ginny desperately tried to get everyone quiet and geared up for the tryouts. A few others were doing the same, including a very excited Lavender Brown, who would not only not take her eyes off of Ron but swoon every minute or so. Hermione looked quite unsatisfied that Lavender had decided to show up and I had been trying to divert her attention ever since we got here.

But I couldn't help but know what Lavender was feeling. Maybe not _exactly_ how she was feeling, as that was something I found to be a little scary, but to some degree. When I would look down at Harry, my hands would shake uncontrollably and I felt an unnatural jolt of energy. The idea that I liked Harry more than a friend was the definition of irony and I tried to stop thinking about it when it crossed my mind.

Cormac looked up at the both of us and wiggled his fingers as hello. His prestigious smile only made him look unattractive and pompous. Hermione looked over at me and we exchanged expressions of disgust.

The players on the field began to disperse and scatter about. Harry, seeming exhausted already, flew up on his broom and began instruct each person individually.

"When are they actually going to play?" I asked Hermione eagerly. I had been dying to see an actual match of Quidditch.

"Hopefully soon," Hermione said and I sensed her boredom. "The beginning is always the rough part." I watched as two first years fell off their brooms and into a pile of mud that had accumulated from last night's rainfall. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead then flew down to fix the problem.

"I can see that," I commented.

"The games are much more exciting," Hermione murmured as she watched Ron glide gracefully in the air.

"Hello Hermione." Both of us looked up to see Neville standing before us. He took a seat next to me. "Hi Rylee."

"Hey Neville," Hermione and I said in unison. Even though we were all looking at the field, nothing exciting was going on. Several first years were being told what to do while the older students were just waiting and conversing.

"You did great in Herbology today Rylee," Neville complimented.

"Thanks Neville," I said warmly, smiling. I rubbed my hands together to try to muster up any warmth then brought them close to my face so I could blow hot air on them.

"Do you like the Quidditch games?" I asked him.

"A little loud on my part," he said. "But they are pretty fun."

"I remember you cheering at the Championship game Neville," Hermione said, leaning over and grinning at the memory. "You didn't seem to mind the noise then."

Neville blushed and a smile crept upon his face.

"It'll be a good year," Hermione stated.

"I agree," Neville said.

I placed my elbows on my knees and my chin in the palm of my hands as I leaned in to get a better look. Everyone was placed in different positions and it seemed as if it was ready to go. Harry had his team and Ginny had assembled hers. They were both telling their individual teams a game plan but I couldn't hear what they were saying as they were both far away.

Harry's lips finished moving and I saw his eyes cascade down. I caught his gaze and he stared at me, not threateningly, just curious. The wind fluttered his already messy hair and I couldn't help but notice how at home he looked on his broom. It was almost second nature to him.

The boy in front of him hit Harry's shoulder to get his attention. Harry's eyes left mine and I found myself frowning. I watched as Harry and this boy exchanged a few words then as he flew to the middle. The Quidditch balls were lifted into the air and a second later the game began. Some of the first years found trouble getting situated at first and were gripping onto their brooms in fear.

Harry was flying around so fast that he became a glimmer in the air. Ron was hovering near his set of goals and I noticed that he seemed nervous. Cormac, on the other hand, who was at the opposite end of the field, seemed completely at ease and was smashing away any incoming balls with great force.

But I couldn't help but get into the game; even if it was just a measly practice game. I often tugged on Hermione's sleeve and pointed to things that fascinated me or talked wildly to Neville and asked him about several of the moves the players were doing.

"Good job Ron!" I cheered when he blocked a ball that was thrown by another player. Hermione and I applauded him, which caused Lavender to glare at us.

Now the ball was in the possession of the team I was rooting for. It was in the hands of a sixth year that I had never seen before, but she was quite good, zipping and twirling past her opponents. Once she got close enough she extended her arm and threw the ball straight towards the goals that Cormac was blocking.

I heard Hermione whisper something underneath her breath and I turned my head towards her, thinking she was addressing me. But the sound of cheering made me turn back towards the field where it seemed as if Cormac had missed it and our team had gotten some points.

Nothing bothering to ask Hermione what she had said, I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly, conforming with the cheer and applauding.

"Who was that?" I asked Neville.

"Katie Bell," he answered.

"Good job Katie!" I yelled and I saw her smile although she was unaware of where the compliment came from.

Harry appeared in a split second, a small ball grasped in his hands. Everyone noticed his presence and they abandoned their post as they joined him in the center of the field.

"I think tryouts are done," Hermione said, getting up. I mimicked her movement, said goodbye to Neville, and we made our way down from the bleachers.

"What happened?" I asked, curious as to why it abruptly ended.

"Harry caught the snitch," Hermione explained. "He's getting quite good at that. I mean, he's always been a great seeker but he caught it in no time today." I found myself smiling as Hermione talked about Harry in such a positive manner.

We exited the arena but stood by the locker room doors to wait for Harry and Ron. I was still so hyped up from the game that I was rocking back and forth on my heels just to burn some energy.

"I think Ron is going to be Keeper," I said. "He blocked every single shot."

"I hope he does get it," Hermione said. "Cormac is such an ass."

The locker room door opened and a couple of people walked about, but none of them being Harry or Ron. I congratulated the few people that I knew and exchanged hellos and thank yous. Katie saw me and waved and I did the same. I was hoping she got a spot on the team too – she seemed awfully nice.

"Hey you guys!" Ron exclaimed as he exited the locker room with Harry in tow. Ron looked exceptionally pleased with himself; he had a giant grin on his face and seemed to be strutting with every step he took.

"Great job Ron," I said when they approached us. I shoved him lightly on the chest and his smile only got wider.

"Really?" he asked. "I looked alright out there?"

"Alright?" Hermione said. "You were fantastic!"

Ron blushed and said, "Thanks."

"And you too Harry," Hermione said. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No really Harry," I said, my voice not as confident as before. "You were brilliant. I've never seen anyone fly as fast as you."

Harry's grin grew as big as Ron's and he shifted his gaze towards the ground. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I repeated.

"C'mon," Ron said. "Let's get back to the common room. I'm bloody tired." He slung one arm around Hermione and the other around me. "I need help to make it all the way there."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're sweaty!"

"Rylee isn't complaining!"

"It's because I can hardly breathe," I said, pinching my nose with two fingers. Ron laughed loudly and pulled Hermione and I close for a hug.

"Onward my friends!" he shouted and his arms began to push us towards the castle. "Join in Harry! We've got such lovely friends!"

"Are you sure you didn't have a butterbeer while you were up there Ron?" Harry asked as he walked beside us.

"I'm just bloody happy is all," Ron stated. "Now are you going to join in or not?"

Harry sighed at Ron's behavior but gave in. He put his arm around my shoulders and I almost giggled girlishly, although I'm glad I didn't. With one of my arms wrapped around each boy's torso, the four of us happily made our way up the cobblestone path to the school.

By the time we had made our way inside the school, we had broken up into two giggling groups. Ron's arm was snaked around only Hermione's shoulders and her arm was around him; while Harry's arm was around mine and my arm around him. We laughed the entire way up; Ron's infectious cheer from an amazing tryout spreading to each of us. And I'm sure Hermione and Ron were happy enough that they were close to each other and could get away with it without coming off as romantically interested. Now I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I almost felt like I knew what roamed across Hermione's mind and I had a feeling it was the same in Ron's.

"Blimey!" Ron said as we reached the common room. "I'm exhausted!" He took his arm away from Hermione, who looked a little disappointed. "Night all!"

"I think I'm going to do the same," Hermione said. "See you guys tomorrow." And with that she disappeared as well.

"You tired as well?" I questioned, looking up at Harry, who towered above me. His arm was still draped over my shoulder; his fingertips lightly brushing against the bare skin exposed by my rolled up sleeves.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I might actually sleep tonight. Tryouts were definitely a lot better when I didn't have to watch over everything."

"Well I think you did amazing out there," I said softly. "I can't wait to go to all of the games."

"You better go," he demanded playfully. "I could hear you cheering even when I was a mile in the sky."

"I like to support," I clarified. "I may not be skilled on a broom but—"

"Yes well I know _that_."

I shoved him lightly, causing his arm to fall off my shoulders. I glared at him and smiled mischievously.

"Go to bed Potter."


	10. Chapter 9

I plopped down on the common room couch next to Ron, who was staring angrily into the fireplace. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his arms were crossed. I felt just as frustrated as he was, considering I hadn't seen Harry all day and he was suppose to walk with me to Slughorn's dinner ten minutes ago. I hadn't even wanted to go in the first place but Harry seemed adamant that all of us go so I agreed. Hermione, not wanting to even be a minute late, left while I said I would wait for Harry.

The Friday after Potion's class Slughorn had rushed over to our table and cheerfully told us about a little dinner he was throwing. He invited Hermione, Harry, and I, saying that we were his top Gryffindor students, which caused Ron to throw out some vulgar words after class. I simply rolled my eyes at the offer and I had actually planned to enjoy my Saturday night no where near a Professor.

And now, as I sat on the couch and copied Ron's agitated expression, I wished I had just declined.

"Why haven't you left to your fancy little dinner?" Ron asked sharply.

"Shut it Ron," I snapped back. "Where's Harry?"

"He's been with Dumbledore all day," Ron said. "What's with you anyway?"

"Harry told me yesterday to wait for him for the dinner," I said angrily. "The dinner that started fifteen minutes ago."

"It's probably a stupid dinner anyway," Ron said, his tone lighter when he realized my situation.

"Oh I _know_ it's stupid," I stated. "I didn't even want to go in the first place."

"Harry probably got caught up in something," Ron said, trying to muster up an excuse for his friend. I merely grumbled something that was violent and explicit. Ron gave me an apologetic shrug.

The door to the common room burst opened and Harry rushed into the common room. He was slipping on his black robe while trying to do a million things at once; all of which were not done well enough. He had one arm in his robe, another trying to fix his hair, his glasses were crooked at an angle, and his shirt was half tucked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quickly when he saw my glare from the couch. "Let's go Rylee. C'mon, c'mon."

I slowly got up from the couch, said goodbye to Ron, and almost had to run to keep up with Harry's rapid pace. It seemed as if he was sprinting through the corridors and I thought I was going to get lost.

"Harry!" I yelled when I turned a corner and saw that he wasn't even in the hallway. I looked around and couldn't even hear what direction he went in.

But luckily, his head popped out from behind a wall. When he saw that I made no plan to chase him down again, he walked over to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he wiped his hand along his forehead.

"I'm not going to run after you Harry."

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "I just have to make it to this dinner. Dumbledore wants us to get close to Slughorn. He needs us to get information from him." My stomach cringed as I realized this was the only reason he had convinced me to come tonight. My face grew hot and I was beginning to get ill-tempered again.

I turned on my heel and went the opposite direction. "Hey!" Harry shouted. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm to turn me around.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I don't feel like going to a fancy dinner," I said, trying to keep my voice from getting any higher.

"But I need you to be there with me," he said and just when I thought his mind had changed he added, "I can't befriend Slughorn alone." I wanted to tear my hair out. It was this kind of trickery and nonsense that I detested in people.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked. "Trying to squeeze details out of people? Trying to befriend people for the sole purpose of gaining information?" I jabbed my finger into his chest. "Well unlike you Harry, I don't mislead people." I felt as if that last sentence was referring more to me than Slughorn's silly dinner soirée.

Harry stood there shocked, his mouth ajar and his eyes looking down at me.

"Have fun at your dinner Harry," I said. I turned around and lunged down the corridor, making my way towards the common room.

* * *

Ron didn't say anything when I ran in through the door and resumed my position on the couch. He would give me an odd glance every now and then but mostly remained silent. He was no longer the furious one; I had taken up that job and was now quite superior.

As we sat in silence I began to think a little more rationally. I wasn't necessarily angry at Harry for wanting to get close to Slughorn; if it was commanded by Dumbledore than it was with out a doubt the right decision. I was more upset with the fact that I had been let down; and I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have cared so greatly that Harry had only wanted me to go so we could talk to Slughorn. For Merlin's sake, what if Slughorn possessed the one shard of information that could bring down my detestable father?

And for some reason I didn't care. No matter how many times I told myself that I should care about that stuff, I really didn't. I only cared about Harry's intentions; or lack there of.

"Rylee?" I heard Ron ask. I swiveled my head to look at him. "You alright?"

I shrugged and said, "Just a lot of things running through my head Ron."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Can you just tell me I'm a bloody idiot?"

Ron looked baffled. "What?"

"Nevermind," I said dismissively. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later." I got up and looked up at the sound of the girl's dormitory room door opening. I leaned in towards Ron and whispered, "And I'd run if I were you. Lavender's coming down."

Ron looked over his shoulder and quickly ran towards the boy's room. Lavender came down to common room, gazed around, then left with a disappointed look on her face. I rolled my eyes and exited the room, opening the Fat Lady portrait and out into the hallway.

I walked slowly down the corridor, watching as students walked past me, giggling and horsing around. I had made my way to the courtyard with out even noticing it and decided to sit down on a nearby bench overlooking the wide garden. The fountain in the middle twinkled from the moon's glow and the flowers danced beautifully with the oncoming wind.

I sighed and tilted my head back, gazing up at the night sky. I suppose I hadn't realized how lucky I was to be witnessing this. The stars seemed brighter than usual and for some odd reason I thought it was because they were trying to cheer me up. It was a ridiculous thought but at this point I needed anything to make me happier.

"Mind if I join you?"

I brought my head back down to see Harry standing before me. His hands were clasped together and he seemed slightly gloomy. I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"Harry," I said, thinking out loud. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever wonder…," I said slowly, trying to think of how to put my words together and formulate my thoughts, "Do you ever wonder what would happen if none of this ever happened? No Death Eaters. Voldemort never rising to power. Maybe even Voldemort never even existing. Don't you ever wonder how much better everything would be?"

Harry sat in silence, his gaze on the floor, his breathing steady. "I used think about that almost everyday," he said softly.

"I still do," I said.

"But you know," he said, bringing his eyes up and turning his head to look at me. "I don't think like that anymore."

"How did you stop?"

He paused and a small smile began to form on his lips. "Well," he said, "I think about it this way. If Voldemort never existed, then you wouldn't either. And I'm glad I met you Rylee."

I chuckled softly and a grin spread across my face. My hands began to tremble again.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms. I embraced him in a hug, feeling completely better as his strong arms wrapped around me securely. It was the closest to safety that I had ever felt.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hurry up you two!" Ron shouted back at Harry and I. "I want to get to the Three Broomsticks before everyone else does!"

Harry and I laughed then ran up to join Hermione and Ron. We were on our way to Hogsmeade, a place that they all talked excitedly about. Winter had come by surprisingly quick and as we trudged through the snow, I wished I had worn another sweater. The freezing wind slapped my face and caused my hair to furiously whip my neck. Snow trickled all over me but I paid it no mind; I tried to enjoy it as much as I could.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, noticing his exceptionally pleased expression. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," he said gleefully. "How about I buy us all butterbeers?"

"Alright!" Ron exclaimed happily. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I wish it would happen more often."

Harry simply smiled and I rolled my eyes. Hey. I wasn't going to ruin my chance at my first butterbeer nor was I going to spoil Harry's funny. I didn't know what happened to him either but I was on the same boat as Ron.

We found the Three Broomsticks easily and piled inside. I liked it immediately; it emitted a warm and cozy feeling that I had never wanted more in my life now considering I had just walked through that snow. We stood in the doorway as we began to take off our heavy coats and scarves.

Harry moved behind me and helped slide off my coat. I looked over my shoulder and Harry and I exchanged gracious smiles. When I turned back around, I noticed that I was staring directly into a navy, sweater, not the open room as I had been previously. And when I looked up to see who was blocking my view, I immediately cursed myself for doing so.

"I would like a word with you," Draco said, his voice low and directed at me, although his eyes never left Harry.

"No," I whispered back sharply. I didn't want anything to do with Draco. He was the only thing that constantly reminded me of my past.

His hand lifted up and grabbed onto my arm. His grip was so hard that I thought he was causing twist off my arm completely. As soon as I winced, Harry noticed, and he automatically brought his own hand up to shove Draco off of me. Draco staggered back and a few people seated at nearby tables started to observe the commotion. Hermione and Ron eyed each other nervously.

Draco gave Harry one of the dirtiest looks I had ever seen. For a moment, I thought he was going to reach down for his wand but his hands merely went into the pocket of his trousers.

"Your father is always watching you," Draco said in my ear. Harry's hands were placed on my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him. Draco straightened up, gave Harry one last menacing scowl, then barged out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, looking out the window at Draco.

"Malfoy is so repulsive," Hermione said before either Harry or I could respond. "Come on, I see a table in the back."

We made our way to the back and Harry sat by my side. He no longer seemed to be the same cheerful and energetic person that he was on the way here; and I was slightly terrified at Draco's last statement. A gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach reminded me that the same person who sent me here could easily get me back. And I never ever wanted to go back to the person I once was. My mind couldn't fathom living another day in a barricaded room; I had gotten my taste of freedom and I only wanted more of it.

"Rylee," Hermione said, her voice filled with concern. "You look pale."

"You know what she needs?" Ron said, getting up from the table. "A round of butterbeers; that always makes me forget about Malfoy's stupidity."

"I'll join you Ron," Hermione said, shifting her gaze from Harry then back to me. The two of them left, leaving Harry and I alone.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" Harry asked, leaning in so no one could hear our conversation. I turned my head to see Harry way closer than I had initially thought.

"Draco said that Voldemort is watching me," I said. "What if he takes me back Harry?"

"I won't let that happen," Harry said firmly. His hand began to lightly rub my back when he saw how shaken up I was. "I promise you Rylee." I could only nod in response.

"A butterbeer for the lovely girl!" Ron exclaimed, slamming a mug of frothy liquid in front of me. Hermione and he sat down, each with a mug in their hands. Ron gave Harry his mug and I leaned into smell mine. It made my nose wrinkle from how sweet and tingly it smelt.

"I propose a toast!" Ron said happily. He lifted his mug up. "To our newest addition Rylee. Congratulations on not getting in any trouble with us so far."

"Should I start to worry?" I asked.

We clinked our mugs together then each took a hardy sip. The warm liquid coursed down my throat and swirled around in my stomach. It was incredibly delicious and I downed it in a matter of seconds.

I unexpectedly burped, which caused Hermione to giggle hysterically. I clasped my hand around my mouth and playfully glared at her.

"Why hello!"

All of us looked towards the head of the table to see a happy looking Slughorn. He placed his hands on the table and leaned in.

"Hello Harry, Miss Granger, Miss Cort," he stopped as his eyes gazed over Ron. He paused and then finally just said, "Hello." Ron did not look pleased that he was the odd one out. He gripped onto his mug and stared angrily down at the contents inside.

"I hope you are feeling better Miss Cort," Slughorn said. Confused, I was about to open my mouth to question him but Harry cut me off.

"I let him know that you couldn't make the dinner because you caught the flu," Harry said, eyeing me.

"Oh!" I said, catching on and nodding my head a little too quickly. "Yes. The flu. I was sick. With the flu." Harry gave me a blank look and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Slughorn said slowly, "Anyway, I've come to tell you all that I am throwing a little party before we leave for the break. It's going to be quite exciting." Slughorn seemed a little too cheerful. He slapped his hand on Harry's back, causing him to spit out the butterbeer he had just taken a sip of. "I hope you all can make it."

I looked at Ron and we exchanged similar expressions of disgust.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. Ron gagged and I tried to conceal my laughter.

"Quite welcome my boy!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Well I should be off. I've had one too many butterbeers if I say so myself. Have a nice afternoon all of you."

We said goodbye and watched as Slughorn exited the Three Broomsticks, seeming to have a little difficulty walking.

"Another bloody party?" Ron questioned, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Sounds ridiculous if you ask me," I said to Ron more than anyone else. I felt a little bad that he had been so left out.

"I believe we're supposed to bring dates," Hermione said.

"Why don't we all go together?" Harry suggested.

"I wasn't invited," Ron said flatly.

"Well you can come with me," Hermione said softly. She seemed to shrink her seat. "As friends. Just friends going to a stupid dinner party."

"I suppose," Ron agreed rather quickly.

"You wouldn't mind going with me then?" Harry asked, turning his head towards me. I was sure my face grew a shade of pink.

"That'll be great," I said. Harry smiled and I returned it.

"Thought you didn't want to go Rylee," Ron teased.

"Thought you didn't either Ronald," I countered. His smile dropped and he nervously took a sip out of his mug.

"At least we can all mope together," Hermione stated, shaking Ron's drooped shoulders.

We drank another round of butterbeers then decided to head back towards Hogwarts. None of us had any money to shop and the snow had become too uncomfortable to browse through the windows. I put my two layers of coats back on and then braced myself for the weather.

"I hope the next trip to Hogsmeade is a little better," Hermione said, talking to me as the boys walked in front of us. "It isn't usually this windy and cold."

"I'm not used to cold weather at all," I said, hugging my shoulders to cease their shaking.

"Want my coat Rylee?" Harry offered.

"No thank—"

A blood curdling scream erupted from in front of us. Our eyes could only see the figure of the two girls; one of them was moving and jerking around violently. We rushed forward and I gasped as Katie Bell was flung into the air, her arms outstretched and her eyes sunken back. Her friend kept screaming as tears streamed down her eyes and all we could do was watch in horror, too shocked and too confused to know what to do.

Katie circled in the air and then it was as if the hand that was holding her suddenly let her go. She crashed into the snow on the ground and her body began to convulse. I grabbed onto Harry's forearm in fear as Katie's body gave one last shudder than stopped moving altogether.

Her friend leaned in and raised her arm to touch Katie's lifeless form.

"Stop!" commanded a strict, dominant voice. "Don't touch 'er!" A very burly, giant man strode over in only two steps. "An' don't touch 'at thing she was holdin'!"

He lowered himself and easily picked up Katie. All of our eyes looked down at the dark green necklace that glinted from the sunlight. Although it looked absolutely expensive and stunning, there was something deeply dark hiding in the crevices of that necklace. It gave me a chill from just looking at it.

"I told her not to touch it," her friend sobbed, getting on her knees and putting her head in her hands. "I told her not to touch it."


	12. Chapter 11

All of us sat in the common room in silence. We had just gotten back from McGonagall's classroom and now the actual news of today had settled in. Katie Bell had been cursed. The girl I had just been cheering for a few days ago was now in the Hospital wing or might have been shipped away for all I knew. But most importantly, that necklace was meant for Dumbledore. Someone was trying to kill him and I knew who must have been behind it.

Harry had accused Draco of cursing Katie and although Professor McGonagall did not believe him, I surely did. I didn't have enough evidence to suggest it but to Harry and I it seemed like common sense. He had to have been behind it – there was no good in him, oh that I was sure, and lately he seemed to be extremely on edge.

"Wow," Hermione finally breathed out.

"Poor Katie," I murmured. The group nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"I know Draco was behind this," Harry said, clenching his fists together. "I just know it."

"Harry—" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"I get it Hermione," he said sharply. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, realizing that his small outburst had stung her. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she replied. She patted him lightly on the back. "I wish I knew what really went happened to." She got up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I think it's best if we all go to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said, getting up as well. "Coming Harry?"

"I'll be up in a few," he said although his voice seemed distant. Hermione looked over at me and I motioned for her to go on without me. She nodded in understanding and her and Ron departed to their rooms.

"You alright Harry?" I asked, once it just became the two of us. I scooted closer to him on the couch and lifted my legs up to slide underneath me.

"I almost began to believe that nothing terrible was going to happen this year," he said.

"I think we should go see Dumbledore," I said. Harry nodded and I got off the couch. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. We exited the common room, ignored the rude comment from the Fat Lady portrait, than made our way down the corridor.

I sensed that Harry wasn't necessarily in a talkative mood so I decided to opt out of a conversation. He seemed more shaken up than the rest of us; the fact that someone was trying to kill Dumbledore only meant that someone was once again after someone that was close to him. I felt as if I couldn't even offer words of support.

We walked up the staircase that leads to his office and Harry knocked on the front door. A voice beckoned us inside and Harry opened the door for me. Dumbledore was standing by his desk; McGonagall and Snape in front of him. They all turned as we entered and their conversation stopped.

"Harry, Rylee," Dumbledore said. "Everything okay?"

"I'd like to talk to you sir," Harry stated. Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall and Snape turned around, brushed past us, than left his office. We approached his desk and I took a seat in the armchair while Harry stood before Dumbledore.

"What happened Professor?" Harry asked, referring to the Hogsmeade incident.

"Katie Bell was indeed cursed and was sent to give this necklace to me," Dumbledore said. My eyes gazed down at the necklace on his desk. It was laid upon a black cloth, only giving it a more intimidating appeal.

"Who did it?"

"I do not know Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice calm.

"We have to find out," Harry said desperately.

"Do not dwell on this anymore Harry," Dumbledore said. "There are much greater things to worry about." He placed his hands together. "Now I am glad that both of you are here. Rylee there is something that I'd like you to see."

I raised my eyebrows up then got out of my chair. Harry and I followed Dumbledore to the back of his study, a place I had never ventured in before. A wide bowl on a pedestal was situated in the middle of the room and cabinets were lined against the walls, all of them filled with tiny, glowing bottles. Everything in this room seemed delicate and fragile and I felt as if I should watch my every move.

"Harry knows what this is," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on the rim of the bowl. It was filled with what seemed like murky water. "It allows anyone to watch the memory of those that give them; it is called the Pensive. Harry has come to my office so he could watch the memories of Voldemort and understand him more." I knew where this was going but I remained silent. "You, my dear, hold significant memories of Voldemort. You may share them if you want; it is entirely your decision."

"Of course," I said softly. Dumbledore looked quite pleased.

"Very wise Miss Cort, very wise of you," he said. He opened a cabinet behind him and pulled out a small, empty vile. He handed it to me and I pulled out my wand.

"Which memory?" I asked.

"Any is fine," he said.

"He never discussed anything in front of me," I said, wanting to clarify that none of my memories held any significant or concrete plans.

"Quite alright."

I nodded and put my wand to my temple. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of anything important; any one small encounter with Voldemort. I never seen him when I was younger; I believe it was the time that his powers were greatly weakened due to his encounter with infant Harry and the failing Killing Curse.

I slowly pulled my wand away and felt as if there was a small hole in the side of my head. I felt lightheaded and a little woozy but the feeling quickly subsided when I had successfully pulled out the entire memory. I put it in the vile and handed it to Dumbledore. I looked at Harry, who was waiting eagerly by the Pensive, his hand gripping so tight onto the bowl that his knuckles had turned white.

Dumbledore placed the memory into the bowl and the milky strand swiveled and circled around in the water. Harry dipped his head inside the water and Dumbledore motioned that I do the same, even when I gave him a bewildered look. I sighed, held my breath, and then dunked my head into the liquid.

* * *

Voldemort was seated at his usual position at the head of the table, his fingers intertwined and a sick smile on his face. He did not look human, only like a grey figure with beady red eyes and slits for nostrils. It was sickening to look at. It scared me more than anything I had ever experienced.

"Come closer," he seethed.

My twelve year old self, unnaturally skinny from lack of nourishment, my stringy black hair clinging to the back of my neck, and my eyes almost tearing up from fear, slowly came out of the darkness of the shadows. I was quivering and trembling; thinking that they had sent me here to die. I had never seen this man before and I thought he was the devil.

"Closer child," he commanded. I warily took another step forward. He eyed me disapprovingly. He extended his hand and I placed mine in his. His hand closed and I couldn't help but notice how scaly and cold his touch was.

"Now, now," Voldemort said. "Don't be scared." I sniffled but did not respond. "Rylee, Rylee." I did not like the way he said my name. "Do you not know who I am? Do they tell you nothing here?" My body shivered. He laughed; his voice was hoarse and loud.

"I am your father Rylee," he continued. His grip on my hand tightened. "I am Lord Voldemort." He seemed amused by my obvious discomfort. "You're not as strong as I imagined. But mental strength is far superior then physical strength."

"You're hurting me," I whispered. But he did not let go of my hand.

"That is what life is about my daughter," he said, his voice roaring. "Life is all about hurt and destruction. It is only when you learn to overcome it that you no longer have to experience it." He leaned in close. "Would you like to overcome it Rylee?"

I nodded and said meekly, "Yes."

"Matilda!" Voldemort shouted. An older woman quickly came inside. She had long grey hair and her face and clothes were dirty from a strenuous day of work. She looked fragile and she hobbled when she should have walked.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked, baring her yellow and decaying teeth. But he was no longer paying attention to her.

"You can overcome by giving in," Voldemort whispered, his eyes growing darker and darker. "Give in to destruction my dear. Our world is filled with useless clutter; wizards and witches conform to peace and ignore their power. We must get rid of all this clutter, don't you agree?" I did not answer his question.

He pulled out his wand from the pocket of his cloak. He raised it at the poor elderly woman in front of the table and she threw up her arms in fright.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright green light flew out the tip of his wand and struck the woman with such great force that she collided with the wall behind her. I stared at the woman, terrified, as she did not get up or even move. My hands began to shake and I tried desperately to conceal my whimpers. I looked away from her and back towards Voldemort, whose face was emotionless as he put away his wand.

"Clutter," he murmured. "Useless clutter."

"I do not want to kill," I muttered out.

"You are weak," he stated. "There is no place for the weak." His grabbed onto my wrist and I squealed in pain. He was clutching his fingers so tight that I thought my bones were going to snap. I yanked my wrist back but I couldn't pull away from his grasp; I was merely skin and bones.

"Let go!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. My body began to get flustered and hot as I began to shake and desperately try to pull away. But Voldemort did not even budge. "Let me go!"

"Weak," he repeated. "Weak."

I began to feel warm liquid ooze down my arm; his fingernails had dug into my flesh and blood was coursing through his fingers and splashing onto the floor. I was crying frantically from the pain that would not stop.

"Let me go!" I screeched. "Let me _go_!" Voldemort's hand slipped off of my wrist and his body was thrown across the room. The wooden tables and chairs were lifted up into the air and began to swirl around, crashing into the walls, and flying through the roof. The chandelier clinked together and began to shake as debris flew in all different directions.

"_Immobulus_!" Voldemort shouted. Something striked me in the back and I fell to the floor. My cheek touched the cold, stone floor and my eyes were glued to the dead Matilda in front of me. I could no longer move and felt almost as dead as she was.


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione and I were seated in the Quidditch stands, watching the Gryffindor team during their practice. The cool wind was brushing against my arms and legs and my eyes never left Harry as he flew around on his broom, looking authoritative and superior. The sun offered some source of light but overall it was nothing because of the wind.

"Hey Rylee?" Hermione asked, leaning in close so that others could not hear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said.

She smiled mischievously and gazed up at Harry. "Do you like Harry?"

I immediately laughed as a nervous response. "Pardon?"

"I know I've only known you since school started," Hermione said. "But we're good friends." I raised an eyebrow. "It's just that you and Harry seem exceptionally close."

My face grew hot. "Harry and I are just similar," I stammered, trying to come up with a believable excuse. "We share a lot in common."

"Exactly," Hermione said, her voice cracking with excitement.

"_Hermione_," I said. "We're friends."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," I said, turning my whole body to face her. "How about this? I'll tell you about Harry if you tell me about you and Ron."

Her face dropped. "What about Ron?"

"Friends, right?" I questioned, smiling. She started to laugh and so did I. I didn't know why but the whole topic seemed to just make me giggle and apparently it had the same effect on Hermione. She held onto my wrists and I did the same to her as we just laughed.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, her voice low. "But it stays between us."

"Yes of course."

She sighed and turned her head to look at Ron. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was sleeping upright on his broom.

"I," she started, paused, then continued, "I like Ron. A lot. And I haven't told anyone. I don't even know when it started or how I possibly could but I just know I do. And I can't tell him." Her face lost its cheerfulness and she suddenly got very gloomy. "Your turn."

"I like Harry," I whispered. Hermione brought her eyes back up to look at me as I spoke. "And it's weird because I've never liked anyone before. But there's just something about Harry that I've never had with anyone else."

We sat in silence as we thought about everything we had just heard and said. Now it seemed all too real. We both knew that we couldn't say a thing to the boy we liked; the possibility that they would not feel the same way was something we didn't want to experience.

"You know," I said. "I really thought this conversation was going to be a little happier."

Hermione chuckled and turned her attention back to the playing field. "It really turned from exciting to depressing in like a minute flat."

"Didn't go as I had imagined," I remarked.

"Well here's some good news," Hermione stated. "The first game of the season is tomorrow!"

"I can't wait," I said softly, staring at Harry who was now sitting still on his broom. He looked down at me, smiled, than whisked away. My heart fluttered.

"Come on," Hermione motioned. "Practice is over. Let's go wait for the boys."

We stood up and marched down the wooden, rickety stairs. We laughed about antics that occurred earlier that day in class as we made our way down. We then went to our regular place outside the arena as we waited for Harry and Ron.

"Have you got a dress for Slughorn's party?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wooden structure.

"No," I answered. "I was thinking of making one."

"We could browse at Hogsmeade," Hermione offered.

"Dumbledore cancelled this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade," I said. I was glad he did this because it gave me an excuse to not go back. I wasn't scared of Hogsmeade because of the Katie Bell incident. I just didn't want to admit to Hermione that I didn't have any money to buy a dress.

"Did he really?" Hermione asked, frowning. I nodded and frowned as well. But it quickly turned into a smile when I saw Harry and Ron burst through the door and advance towards us.

"Hey you guys," I greeted warmly. They grunted in response. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Ron brought his head up to give me a miserable look and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"He's nervous," Harry clarified, leaning in close so that Ron would not hear.

"Oh," I said as we started towards the castle, the boys dragging their brooms along the ground. Ron did not talk the entire way and he looked rather disheveled. I could understand his nerves but, once again, found myself unable to offer words of insight or advice to ease him.

When we got inside the common room, Ron left to the boy's room, still silent and gloomy. The rest of us sat down in various places – I sat on the floor near the fireplace while Harry occupied the couch and Hermione in the armchair.

"Are you nervous Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," he said, stretching his arms and yawning. "Quidditch no longer bothers me."

"Well I'm excited!" I said, clapping my hands together. Harry laughed at my enthusiasm. "Harry," I pointed my index finger at him, "I want to be on the team next year. Make it happen."

"Right," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"And you know what position I'm going to tryout for?"

"Inform me please."

"Seeker," I said, smiling widely and putting my hands on the back of my head and putting my feet on the coffee table. Hermione laughed, throwing her head back wildly.

"You think it's easy do you?" Harry asked playfully.

"Well I did beat you one time," I said nonchalantly.

"Your broom was cursed!" Harry countered.

"Harry," I said, putting a hand to my heart. "Excuses, excuses."

"She does have a point Harry," Hermione said in between giggles.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Harry asked.

"No I don't believe so," I said, grinning.

Harry picked up a pillow on the couch and threw it at my face. I had been looking at Hermione and only noticed when a plush pillow slammed into my cheek. I gaped at Harry who whistled and avoided my gaze. I picked up the same pillow had thrown at me and threw it back at him. But he had been ready.

He grabbed it, leaped off the couch, and hurdled towards me. I screamed as he got down on his knees and smacked me repeatedly with the pillow. I was on the floor in the fetal position, using my arms to block my face.

"Ow!" I said. "Ow! Harry!"

"Shit," I heard him mutter. I lifted my arms away from my face and saw him leaning over, worried that he had hurt me. "What did I do?"

I grabbed the pillow that he had discarded and slapped him in the face.

"This is training Harry," I said, now being the one who was beating him with the pillow. "Never fall for the I-hurt-myself act!"

Harry barreled towards me, wrapping his arms around my sides and knocking me over. I grunted as I hit the floor and began to laugh hysterically as Harry began to tickle my stomach. I held onto his arms as I tried to push him off and he started to laugh at my desperate attempt.

He finally stopped and sat next to me as I lay fully down on the floor. I tried to steady breathing and I looked up at him as he stared down at me.

"You going to cheer for me at the game tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Of course," I said. "Luna and I are going to make a sign later today." I stood up, placing my hands behind me to support myself. "I'm going to make a giant one that says 'I wish I was Potter'."

"Oh please do," he said sarcastically.

"And I'll have a horn, some pompoms, and Luna is going to lend me some nargles," I said.

"I can't believe you just said nargles," Harry laughed.

"Don't doubt them Harry."

"My apologies," he said. He stretched out his legs and looked up at the ceiling, his face deep in thought and concentration. "You know, there's something I've always wondered."

"About nargles?"

"_No_," Harry chuckled. "About you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well go on then."

He squinted his eyes when he said, "I don't quite understand how," he lowered his voice when saying the name, "_Voldemort_, a wizard so evil and volatile, so cruel and merciless," he paused and brought his head down to look into my eyes, "could have ever had a child like you."

"Like me?" I questioned.

"You're nothing like him," he said. "Everyone is in some ways like their parents, maybe something noticeable or maybe some trait that's really small, but you defy that idea."

I clasped my hands together and said softly, "Thank you." Harry didn't respond and we continued to sit there, staring absent-mindedly at each other. "Thank you Harry."


	14. Chapter 13

"Harry!" I shouted as I ran down the spiraling staircase in the Gryffindor House, exiting the girl's dormitory and heading down to the common room. I jumped, skipping the last two steps, and landed with a thud. Harry turned over his shoulder at the sound of his name and stopped walking when he saw it was me.

"Yes—Oof!" I attacked him in a hug, constricting his torso with my arm and digging my head into his shoulder. He laughed and hugged me back.

I lifted my head up, our arms still around each other, and exclaimed, "Today is the game!" My grin was so large that it was beginning to hurt my cheeks.

"Yes it is Rylee," he said, a smile on his face. "C'mon. I was just about to get breakfast with Ron."

We broke away and I noticed Ron, sensing it was time for our departure to the Great Hall, getting up from the couch. When his face was finally illuminated from the fire roaring the fireplace, I couldn't help but see that he appeared ill. His face was unnaturally pale and his was wearing a permanent frown. He had dark circles underneath his eyes from a sleepless night and little beads of sweat collected around the top of his head.

I was about to offer words of encouragement when Hermione bounced down the steps, looking quite cheerful, and announced, "Wait for me!" She too then noticed Ron's disheveled appearance and offered a weak smile.

"Let's go," Ron said and we obliged, all of us leaving the common room and going out into the corridor. I skipped next to Harry as we made our way, my spirits not hampered by Ron's gloomy state.

When we reached the Great Hall we found a secluded part of the table and sat down. I began to pile on the food that was on display and happily munched on it, causing crumbs to fall onto my shirt. But Harry wasn't going to allow Ron to stay in this mood; especially not before the first Quidditch game of the season.

"Don't worry Ron," Harry said, trying to offer support. "There's no need to be so nervous."

"Blimey, I can't help it Harry," Ron said, using his fork to poke at his now destroyed eggs.

"You're going to do great Ron," I said through bites of my English muffin.

"Well I don't know about that," Ron muttered.

"You're on the team for a reason," Hermione stated.

"Here," Harry said, grabbing a filled cup and putting it in front of Ron. "Drink up mate." Ron yanked the cup and downed it all in one gulp. He slammed it back on the table but still didn't sport a smile.

Hermione spotted Harry putting something back in his pocket. "Harry," she said. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly responded.

"Was that," Hermione questioned, "was that your vial of Felix Felicis?" She looked up at Harry but he did not respond. "Where did you…" Her eyes roamed around and landed on Ron's now empty glass. Everyone else followed her gaze.

"Did you give me some of your Felix Felicis?" Ron asked, steadily looking more and more pleased that he now had luck on his side.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered sharply. She leaned in. "You could get suspended for that! That's cheating!"

"I'm not going to use it Hermione," Harry said nonchalantly. "So why not offer it to someone who needs it?"

"He's right!" Ron quickly said. "Thank you mate." His face was now full of smiles and he lifted up his arms to show off the muscles on his arms. "I'm feeling better already! I'm ready to play!" Ron shot up, energetic and pumped, grinned again, and then left the table, exiting the Great Hall.

Hermione continued to rant at Harry for what he had done but I wasn't buying any of it. When Harry looked over at me, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" Harry asked. "Mad at me also?"

"No I'm not," I said. "Because I just happen to know that you didn't put anything in Ron's glass." Harry only smiled but this caught Hermione by surprise.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned, looking at Harry then at me.

"I didn't put anything in there Hermione," Harry said. "I only wanted Ron to think I did."

"Why?"

"It helped him didn't it?" Harry countered. "Now he thinks he's going to have a perfect game, instead of moping around about it."

"Well aren't you smart," I said playfully. "Mister thoughtful."

Harry swung one leg over the bench in preparation to leave but not before turning his head and saying, "But of course."

* * *

I cupped my hands near my mouth and cheered as loud as I could. No one was sitting but instead standing up, yelling, booing, or screaming as one of the players almost got injured. I was standing next to Hermione, who would jump up and down at something positive, and Luna, exhibiting a giant lion head on top of her own, and holding a giant sign splashed in Gryffindor colors.

Ron smacked away another attempt at a goal and the Gryffindor section cheered wildly. I threw my hands in the air and squealed in delight. Ron was doing absolutely amazing; he hadn't let a single opponent make a goal on him. It was actually quite amusing also; he seemed to use his head to block it away. I had tried to keep my eyes on Harry but he would either be so high in the air or flying around so fast that it would be hard to keep track of him.

"Let's go Harry!" I shouted anyway, hoping that he heard it. But he couldn't have over the roar of the Gryffindors.

I had never had so much fun in my entire life. The entire match was so exciting and adrenaline pumping; and I had only been watching the game, I couldn't imagine actually playing it. My hands were already sore from clapping and high-fiving others around me and my throat felt like sand paper from my constant yelling. But I never let it stop me; it was all too thrilling.

I saw Harry rapidly descending from the sky and stop in the middle of the playing field. He was smiling and everyone waited in anticipation. He then raised his hand up, where a small, golden ball could barely be seen.

"And Harry Potter's caught the snitch!" shouted the announcer, causing an upheaval from the Gryffindor side of the arena. "Gryffindor wins!"

I screamed, turned towards Hermione, and we both jumped up and down in joy. My ears began to sting from the increase in volume but I paid no mind to it. I turned around and hugged Neville, who was standing behind me, who laughed and cheered even louder. I let go and swiveled around towards the field. Harry's eyes were on me already and I couldn't help but smile at him. I gave him a thumbs up and laughed and he joined in.

* * *

The music in the Gryffindor common room was almost as loud as the cheering from the game. Kids were dancing and laughing wildly; enjoying the victory of their first game. Ron was the center of attention from the moment the party had started; everyone wanted to talk to him and tell him how wonderful he had played. I had never seen him so happy.

I was in one of the corners with Harry, who was leaning against the wall. I had a cup of butterbeer in my hand and was staring at the mayhem of kids in the center of the room. The music was actually quite good and I found myself slowly swaying my hips from side to side.

Neville appeared out of the group and advanced towards me. "Want to dance Rylee?" he asked nervously.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I set my cup down on one of the nearby tabletops and went towards the center of the room, where all the other kids were dancing to the alternative songs.

Our dancing didn't consist of any fluid moment or rhythmatic form. We just kind of moved from side to side and often laughed at how ridiculous we looked. Neville grabbed my hand and twirled me around. He still clutched my hand and I placed mine on his shoulder and we moved back and forth. It was so amusing that my stomach began to hurt from my constant laughter.

"You must dance all the time!" Neville joked, noticing my lack of balance. I glared at him and hit him playfully in the arm.

The song ended and we were about to dance again when a new voice was heard.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry asked, standing before us.

"Not at all," Neville said. My hand was still in Neville's and he placed it in Harry's. He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

I immediately blushed as Harry's hand touched mine and I began to get nervous. Harry smiled down at me and I couldn't help but return it. The song began and Harry placed his hand on my waist, which began to burn from his touch. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we began to dance.

It turned out to be even more ridiculous than before. Now it was Harry and I that lacked any skill; turning our attempt at dancing into a mess. We abandoned our hope that it would look alright and decided to do everything to look as silly as possible. I was pretty sure we looked completely loony but my nerves ceased and my laughter started again.

"Come here often?" Harry asked through the beat of the music.

I chuckled and held onto Harry's hand as I stretched outward then spun back in. He laughed and spun me around.

It was during the third song with Harry that someone ran into me from behind, propelling me forward and into Harry's chest. He caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist and causing the space in between us to disintegrate. I held onto him and looked up, my bangs falling onto my face. His eyes were glued to mine and our smiles disappeared as we realized how close we really were.

Harry's hand lifted up and gingerly tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. His fingertips grazed across cheek then traced along my jaw line. I stared up at him, deep into his bright green eyes. He began to lean in, his lips getting closer and closer to mine.

The sound of loud cheering caused him to yank his head back. I quickly let go of him and got out of his grasp, turning my head from side to side to see if where the commotion was coming from.

Just a couple of feet over, Ron was kissing Lavender while others circled around them and yelled excitedly from the sight. I could not believe it. My mouth hung open and I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was really seeing this. Wasn't that the girl that he himself had called bloody crazy?

My eyes gazed over to see Hermione rushing past us and exiting the common room. Her face was concealed by her hands but I knew what was running through her mind and the pain she felt.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell. I looked over my shoulder to see Harry running after her. I looked back at Ron and Lavender, still not comprehending the situation in front of me. My brain felt as if it was going to explode from the mass amount of confusion that occurred in only a minute.

Ron and Lavender were one thing, but what the bloody hell just happened between Harry and I?


	15. Chapter 14

When Hermione and Harry finally returned to the common room later that night, the party was over, confetti and drinks collected on the floor, and pillows and cushions from furniture were carelessly left in odd places. I was seated on the couch, waiting for their arrival, with my legs crossed and my eyes glued to the fireplace.

I didn't get any sleep that night; I'm not even sure if I closed my eyes. I spent hours comforting Hermione when Harry had left to go to sleep. I spent hours hugging her and letting her talk about Ron while using my sleeve as a tissue. I tried to imagine how she felt – if it had been Harry kissing another girl – and the thought itself made my stomach lurch forward.

When Hermione finally cried everything out, she announced that she was going off to bed. I gave her one last hug and she made her way up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitory, her legs shaking and her eyes puffy and swollen. But I stayed on the couch the rest of the night. The only time I got up was when I noticed the sun slowly appearing over the horizon and I decided to take a shower and get ready for breakfast. I wanted to leave before the others. Perhaps I just wanted to be alone. Hermione was one thing but I also had Harry on my mind.

I went to breakfast even before anyone got up. I'm sure everyone wasn't even going to get up; they probably just want to sleep in after an exhausting night. But I made my way to the Great Hall despite how tired I was. There was only about two or three other students inside and a couple of teachers. I sat far away from the others and began to pick and choose random assortment of foods.

I knew it was an off day when I didn't start shoveling all the food down my throat. Instead I picked at it and would lift up a small piece every now and then. I sat there for ten minutes and decided there was no point in attempting to eat anything. I was too tired and I couldn't stomach it. But I didn't want to already head back to the common room.

So I decided to go to the library. I found an abandoned corner, pulled out a random book, and curled up on a chair by the window. I was all by myself, isolated and alone, for hours. A couple of people would walk by me but paid no attention or barely even noticed I was there. They just let me be and I couldn't have asked for anything else.

I was in the middle of the second random book I had chosen when the chair next to me creaked. A shadow grew over the pages I was reading and I looked up to see Harry sitting next to me. He sat hunched in his chair and he yawned.

"Couldn't sleep either could you?" he asked quietly.

"No," I replied, looking down at my book. "Is Hermione up yet?"

"I don't think so," he said.

"So Ron and Lavender are dating then?"

"Seems that way."

I closed my book and placed it on the oak desk in front of us. I sighed and placed my elbows on the table, leaning forward for support. There was an awkward tension in the air and every single sentence felt forced. Neither one of us wanted to bring up what happened between us last night.

"Do you think things are going to be weird?" he asked.

"What?" I countered, quite shocked and making my face flush red, thinking that he was referring to us.

"With Hermione and Ron," he clarified.

"Oh," I said, half relieved, half disappointed. "To be honest, I think so. I didn't even know Ron was interested in Lavender."

"You and me both," Harry muttered under his breath.

I felt a tinge of wanting to go back to the ways things were. This drastic change of Ron choosing Lavender, a devastated Hermione, and an awkward Harry was just too much for me. I couldn't change two of those things so I figured I might as well change the latter.

"Anyway," I said, reclining in my desk chair. "You played bloody brilliant at the game yesterday. I don't know if I told you that or not."

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks," he said.

"Did you hear me cheering?"

"Yes," he said, smiling.

"Harry," I said. "I was kidding. There was no possible way you could have heard me."

"I beg to differ."

"You're bonkers," I said. "Talk to me when you start making sense."

"You're a little hostile," Harry joked. "You know what you need?"

"Do tell."

"You need…," Harry trailed off as he stared between a small slit in the bookshelf in front of him. I followed his gaze and couldn't see anything. I turned back over to Harry, whose face was no longer contorted into a smile, but was now deep in concentration with his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pursed. He got up and went towards the end of the bookshelf, peered into the small hallway in between the books, than motioned me over.

I got up and tip-toed over as silence, as seemed to be a key element in what he was doing. I wanted to have a look for myself but Harry was blocking my view. So I just wanted there in utter confusion and hoping no one could witness this.

"Come on," he whispered, grabbing onto my wrist to yank me forward. He pulled me down the small hallway in the library rapidly, often darting behind bookshelves when he deemed it necessary.

When we made our way into the corridor of the school, I had had enough of this and wanted to know what exactly was going on. I pulled my wrist back, causing him to stop his hurried walking.

"Where are you—" I started but was silenced when Harry put his index finger onto his lips as a sign to be quiet. I just gave him a puzzled look but he paid no mind – he again pulled me down the corridors aimlessly, gazing down another, than changing directions.

He finally stopped and he pulled me down so that we were both crouching behind a break in the stone wall. He motioned for me to look over and together, we steadily picked our heads up to see what Harry had dragged me all over the school for.

It was Draco Malfoy, looking as pale and nervous as ever, standing before a plain wall. He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left multiple times as he continued to stare at the wall before him. I never took my eyes off of him; I was waiting for something to jump or something wild to appear.

Draco turned over his shoulder and Harry and I quickly ducked down, shielding ourselves behind the wall. My heart beat accelerated at the slight chance that he might have seen us. My fingernails dug into the pebbles and small rocks on the floor beneath me and I clenched my eyes shut. But the sound of approaching footsteps was never heard and Draco never came to our sides.

Harry and I looked over again, but this time Draco was not there. The wall was as plain and beige as ever but Draco was no where to be found. Which didn't make any sense because I had not heard or seen him leave and the only exit was to pass by us.

"Where did he go?" I questioned softly, still thinking that he might be around.

"Room of Requirement," Harry said, staring at the wall. I turned my attention towards the wall too but failed to see what Harry found so interesting about it.

"Where the bloody hell is that?" I asked, wanting more answers.

"Right there," he said, pointing towards the wall. "The door only appears when one is in need of it." He got up and patted the dust off of his knees. "C'mon." He lifted his hand down and I took it; he yanked me up easily and we began our way back to the common room.

"There's something going on with Malfoy," Harry said out loud and I began to wonder if he was talking to me or himself. "Why would he be using that room?"

"I don't know," I said. "But it can't be good. He looks rather sick."

"Something's not right," Harry mumbled. "We have to find out what's he up to."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We'll have to follow him."

"We'll have to get into that room," I noted. "Because whatever he's doing, it all goes on in there."


	16. Chapter 15

Harry and I had made following Draco into a ritual; every time we spotted Draco alone or hurriedly walking down the corridors, we slipped away from our group and quietly chased after him. There were times where he just went back to his common room or down to the Great Hall – but there were times where he went back to the Room of Requirement. And no matter how often we tried, Harry and I couldn't find a way inside to see what Draco was doing.

Which meant that we had no proof that he was doing anything malicious or destructive; all we knew was that Draco was disappearing into that room. Harry and I couldn't tell anyone because with our lack of evidence, we would just appear cruel hearted and trying to stir something up.

But following Draco had allowed the tension between us to fade away into the oblivion and got us away from a disgruntled Hermione or an annoyed Ron with Lavender always no less than an inch away. But we constantly had something to chat about or discuss which kept my mind off of my feelings for Harry and onto the task at hand.

"And when I saw him this year I just couldn't take my eyes away from him," Lavender squealed, going over the story of first seeing Ron for the thousandth time. I was sitting next to Harry in the Great Hall who was mimicking my emotions – or lack of. Our faces were blank and uncaring but apparently Lavender did not seem to notice. She was latched onto Ron, who was trying to hide his face from embarrassment, something he seemed to be doing quite often.

"It was like the Earth shook; like every single thing that I had ever dreamt had finally come true. I couldn't believe how _perfect_ he was," Lavender continued, her hands clasped together and her eyes wide and in a dream-like state.

Hermione was not with us. She refused to sit with us at the table or lounge with us in the common room whenever Ron was around. I could understand why but for my own separate reasons, most of them revolving around Lavender, I found myself wanting to do the same.

"Right well," Harry said and I felt his hand grab onto my wrist. "Rylee and I must be going." He tugged me up and we quickly scrambled to get out of our seats.

"Where are you lot going?" Ron asked, his face begging us to stay.

I looked at Harry, waiting for him to answer Ron's question. Harry looked at me, raising an eyebrow, his mouth moving but no words coming out as he thought of what to say.

"We're going to….er," Harry mumbled. "To…"

"Study," I quickly whipped in.

"Right, study," Harry said, nodding in agreement.

"Can we come with?" Ron asked.

"Oh no," Harry said dismissively, waving his hand. "You two should stay here."

"But—"

"Harry and I have our own way of studying," I threw in. "It's quite productive. We don't want to mess up our system, do we Harry?"

"No not at all," Harry said. "Come along then Rylee. Bye." I waved but was dragged away by Harry, who was scurrying down the aisle of tables. We finally exited the Great Hall, Harry gave a glance inside to see if they were following us, but feeling reassured we made our way down the corridors and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Blimey," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just can't do it anymore Harry. It's only been a couple of weeks but I just can't be around them anymore."

"Oh trust me," Harry said. "I understand. But there's something I want to talk to you about. I've come up with a plan." His voice lowered at his last sentence and when we reached the common room, he pulled me into a dark corner for seclusion.

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"We have to get closer to Malfoy," Harry whispered. "But we can't do that because of how far we have to trail just to follow him. I was thinking last night and I know how we can get close to him."

"How?"

"Wait here." Harry left me in the corner and then ran up the steps to the boy's dormitory. He was only gone for a second or so but then emerged from the room, bounced down the steps, and joined me again. In his arms was his Invisibility Cloak.

"Your Cloak?" I asked, placing my fingers on the fabric and touching its silk form.

"We'll both go underneath it and that way Malfoy won't see us. Perhaps we can hear his conversations. It's a long shot but it's all we have," Harry explained.

"No that's a brilliant idea," I said. "But are you sure we can both fit underneath it?"

"Well, it'll be a little cramped," Harry muttered, scratching the top of his head. "But I'd rather not go alone. I mean, if both of us go we can both validate whatever Malfoy says or does."

"Right," I said and my stomach tingled at the thought of being so close to Harry. "Where is Draco now?"

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Marauders Map, which I had often seen when we were following Draco. He pointed his wand to the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The once blank piece of parchment began to blot itself with ink until words and images finally became visible. Harry opened the map up fully and we gazed around to try and find Draco's position.

"There!" I almost exclaimed as I used my index finger to point at Draco's dot, which was by itself, alone in a corridor on the other side of school.

"Come on!" Harry said, holding onto my wrist once more and yanking me out of the common room and out into the hallways. Although Harry's eyes were glued to the map, he turned sharply around corners and practically ran down the corridors. Finally he stopped, placed the map into his back pocket, and then threw the Invisibility Cloak around us. The fabric fell on top of my shoulders and draped down my body but I noticed that my ankles and feet were not entirely covered.

"Harry," I said, catching his attention and showing him my bare feet.

"You're too far away," he whispered and he pulled me closer to him. I felt the cloak tickle my ankle as it hid it but that was the last thing on my mind. There was no space left between Harry and I; our bodies touched and I felt a static shock cascade down my spine. I couldn't bring my head up to look at him; my entire face was bright red and flushed with warmth.

I grabbed onto his forearm as we slowly made our way down the hallway. I tip-toed, trying to be as stealth-like as possible. When we turned into another hallway, I noticed that Draco was alone at the end, leaning against the wall with a nervous and scared expression on his face. His arms were crossed as he kept his eyes locked in front of him. Harry and I exchanged confused faces and began to quietly approach him.

We found a small space open in between two walls and decided to hide in there as it was close enough to Draco. The small space could only really comfortably hide one person so Harry and I were smashed even closer to each other; my chest was pressed against his and his arms were attached to my side. I placed my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which seemed to be accelerating at an alarmingly rate.

We stood there for a couple of minutes and even though I tried to focus on Draco, I couldn't. All my attention was on Harry and I was captivated by everything that he emitted. That was, of course, until Severus Snape appeared from around the corner and started to approach Draco.

"What is it?" Snape asked sharply, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"I-I," Draco stammered, his face pale and sweaty. "I can't do it."

"You have no choice Draco," Snape said. Unlike Draco's uneasy tone, his was calm but tinged with frustration.

"But I've already messed up," Draco said.

"Then you try again," Snape said. "Now I don't want another word of this." Snape turned on his heel and began to walk away from Draco, who looked as if he was cowering in fear.

"You said you would help me!" shouted Draco at Snape's back.

Snape stopped walking, his long cloak whipping around his ankles and his hair falling around his neck. He looked over his shoulder, his face almost revealing a hint of sympathy, but it quickly disappeared back into his usual scowl.

"I am," he said. Then he turned around and left Draco alone in the hallway. I thought he was going to have a mental breakdown just by the look on his face. But he too feebly made his way down the corridor, now leaving Harry and I to take in what had just occurred.

Harry and I did not move or talk for a couple of minutes, wanting to wait until we were sure that no one was going to return or that no one was in earshot. But once again, with silence prevailing, I began to tremble again with the realization at how close I was to Harry. I tried to dislodge the thoughts from my head.

I picked my head off of his chest and looked up at him. "What do you think that was about?" I questioned in a low tone. Harry looked down at me, his eyes wide and his face serene. My stomach began to do its usual lurch.

But he did not answer my question. I felt his hand lift up from my sides and slowly make their way up my arms, across my shoulder, up my neck, and then stop on my cheek. His fingertips were incredibly soft and delicate, sending goose bumps all down my arms and legs.

He leaned down, his lips merely centimeters away from mine. I stared into his bright green eyes and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My head began to swirl and I thought I was losing my balance.

I closed the space between our lips. His hand pushed me closer to him and his warm lips pressed against mine hungrily. I could not believe what was happening and could not describe the ecstasy that flowed through every single vein in my body. I had finally gotten what I had been desiring for so long.


End file.
